Os 12 Extremos
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: O teste definitivo que Rock de Pegasus, Yun de Dragão e Tifa de Águia devem superar. As 12 casas do Zodíaco. Fic de personagens originais meus. Side-story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Apesar do desabafo recente, como eu disse, ando tendo muitas idéias pra Saint Seiya Extreme. Portanto eu vou me dedicar mais a ela daqui pra frente.

Eu tava meio encucado com essa fic, com relação aos níveis de poder dos personagens. Tava muito baixo em Genesis e de repente o nível aumenta exponencialmente em Exodus. Teoricamente os Marinas deveriam ter um nível parecido com os dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Eles apanhando pra Cavaleiros Negros e depois espancando Marinas...?

Tem coisa errada. E tive essa idéia do nada relembrando o desafio das 12 casas. Imaginando como seria a interação dos personagens com os novos cavaleiros de ouro. E essa fic começou a pulular na minha mente. Por isso até quis introduzir essa fic cronológicamente antes de Exodus.

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Os 12 Extremos**

**-Santuário de Atena-**

Rock e Tidus caminham pelo santuário. Trajando suas armaduras. Eles caminham na direção das doze casas.

ROCK: Treinamento especial mestre?

TIDUS: Vocês que pediram não foi? Vocês queriam treinar e ficar mais fortes depois da batalha contra os cavaleiros negros. Então...

ROCK: Por que eu acho que tem mais por trás disso do que eu imagino, mestre? A gente nunca treinou com as armaduras...

TIDUS: Tem razão Rock. Esse treinamento é especial. Por que precisamos ter certeza de uma coisa.

ROCK: Do que?

TIDUS: O Grande Mestre tem razões pra crer que você será um cavaleiro chave pra futuras batalhas Rock. A Guerra Santa.

ROCK: Guerra Santa?

TIDUS: Batalhas contra os deuses. O Grande Mestre tem estudado a história de Guerras Santas passadas e notou que nessas guerras sempre existe um fator comum entre elas. O Cavaleiro de Pegasus. Ele é citado em todas as guerras santas como um guerreiro que luta ao lado de Atena e que derrota deuses.

Rock para de andar, impressionado com o que acaba de ouvir, olhando para Tidus.

ROCK: Derrotar... Deuses...?

TIDUS: Isso mesmo Rock. Eu ainda me lembro do primeiro dia de treinamento que tivemos. Lembra-se? Quando seu cosmo começou a sair de controle?

Rock puxa pela memória.

ROCK: Você fez alguma coisa... E o cosmo parou...

TIDUS: Exatamente. Esse cosmo era incrivelmente forte. E por um instante me assustou.

ROCK: Assustou? O poderoso cavaleiro de ouro de Leão?

TIDUS: Sim. O poderoso Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão. Morreu de medo.

ROCK: O que está insinuando mestre?

TIDUS: Você pode ser o Cavaleiro lendário de Pegasus, Rock. E se não for, com certeza tem o potencial pra se tornar.

Rock está boquiaberto.

ROCK: Ah fala sério mestre... Eu não poderia ser esse cavaleiro lendário..

TIDUS: Só há um modo de saber. Vamos...

Eles caminham na direção das 12 casas onde Tifa e Yun estão esperando.

TIDUS: Este é seu treinamento Rock. Vocês terão de atravessar as 12 casas do zodíaco. Cada uma delas guardada por um cavaleiro de ouro. E cada um deles instruído a submete-los a um teste. Este teste pode ser de força. Inteligência. Combate. Ou qualquer coisa que eles queiram. E eles tem total autonomia pra fazerem o que quiser com vocês.

ROCK: O que? Você está louco?

TIDUS: Ninguém jamais conseguiu transpor as 12 casas no passado Rock. E você vai tentar agora. Tifa e Yun irão com você.

ROCK: Mas isso é impossível mestre.

Rock toma um cocão de Tidus.

TIDUS: Talvez. Mas sempre há uma primeira vez pra tudo. Sabe por que essas casas nunca foram transpostas Rock? Por que os inimigos não conhecem o segredo da força dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

ROCK: Segredo?

TIDUS: Sim. A essência do cosmo. O sétimo sentido. O sentido que está além dos 6 que qualquer ser humano possui. Ao despertar o sétimo sentido, você conseguirá ser tão forte quanto os cavaleiros de ouro.

ROCK: Tão forte... Quanto os cavaleiros de ouro...?

YUN: Nós podemos ser fortes assim mestre?

TIDUS: Sim. Infelizmente eu não tenho como lhes dizer como despertar o sétimo sentido. Vocês terão de descobrir por si próprios.

ROCK: Ah... Bela ajuda...

TIDUS: Ei. Anime-se. Lembra do que lhe disse quando você estava tentando desenvolver seu golpe especial? Treinamento e técnicas são importantes. Mas o básico do combate entre cavaleiros jamais mudará. Se você for capaz de elevar seu cosmo acima do seu oponente, você será o vencedor. Entendeu?

ROCK: Acho que sim... Mas e se não conseguirmos despertar este 7º sentido?

TIDUS: Conseguem sim. Vocês sempre demonstraram capacidade pra elevar seus cosmos além dos limites em situações de desespero. Desta vez não será diferente.

Tidus caminha pra entrada de Áries.

TIDUS: Mayara... É com você... Seja boazinha com os garotos...

Mayara surge num teletransporte. Um cosmo dourado, imensamente poderoso tomando forma diante dos olhos dos três.

MAYARA: Eu não sou sempre boazinha?

TIDUS: Feh... Engraçado... Vejo vocês na quinta casa garotos!

Tidus desaparece na escuridão da primeira casa.

MAYARA: Então, vocês são os moleques que acham que podem atravessar as 12 casas? Interessante. Vamos ver do que são capazes...

ROCK: Essa amazona... Eu lembro dela na Ilha da Rainha da Morte... Ela é a mestre do Jecht...

TIFA: Sim. Mayara de Áries.

YUN: E então... A gente luta...? Com ela...?

MAYARA: Você deve ser o cérebro do trio. Sim, nós lutamos. Se é que pode-se chamar de luta quando um oponente apenas fica parado enquanto os outros se matam.

ROCK: O que está querendo dizer com isso?

MAYARA: Estou dizendo que não serão sequer capazes de me tocar.

ROCK: Ora sua... Não nos subestime!

MAYARA: Então ataque. E verá por si mesmo...

Rock furioso eleva seu cosmo e arma o punho concentrando toda sua energia. Mayara apenas fecha os olhos e abre os braços.

ROCK: Toma essa! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

MAYARA: Tolo...

Rock avança pra cima de Mayara disparando centenas de meteoros contra ela.

MAYARA: Esse golpe é patético... Eu posso ver cada um de seus movimentos como se estivessem em câmera lenta... Cada um deles...

Os meteoros atingem uma parede translúcida diante de Mayara. Ela abre os olhos e os meteoros são refletidos de volta pra Rock que é atingido em cheio e atirado longe. Caindo no chão com o corpo ferido.

ROCK: Meus... Golpes... Se voltaram contra mim...

MAYARA: Isso mesmo. Esta é a _**PAREDE DE CRISTAL!**_

YUN: Parede de Cristal...?

MAYARA: Qualquer golpe projetado contra esta parede será imediatamente refletido de volta pro dono. É a defesa perfeita. Eu estou me sentindo boazinha e como esta é a primeira casa, o teste de vocês será superar a barreira da Parde de Cristal.

ROCK: Que porcaria é aquela...? Como ela fez isso?

TIFA: Ela é Mayara de Áries... A primeira guardiã das casas do zodíaco. Ela é uma mestra dos poderes psiquicos. Capaz de controlar poderes que são misteriosos até mesmo pros outros Cavaleiros de Ouro como o Teletransporte e a Telecinése.

Os três ouvem um barulho de sino. Eles olham ao redor procurando pela fonte e vêem sobre as montanhas uma enorme torre com chamas acesas.

TIFA: O que é aquilo?

MAYARA: Aquilo? É o relógio de fogo. As chamas se apagam de hora em hora passando por Áries e terminando em Peixes. É o prazo que vocês tem pra cruzarem as 12 casas. Agora... Quem será o próximo...? O Dragãozinho? Ou o filhote de Águia...? Semdo filha do Grande Mestre, você deve ter algum talento. Vamos.

YUN: Deixa comigo Tifa... Os Meteoros de Rock não são os mais apropriados para derrubar a barreira. Mas talvez um ataque concentrado com todo o cosmo em um único ponto seja.

MAYARA: Bom palpite. Manda ver.

YUN: _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

Yun dispara um enorme dragão de energia contra Mayara. Da mesma forma que os meteoros, a cólera do dragão é refletida imediatamente de volta pro cavaleiro de Dragão.

MAYARA: Cavaleiros lendários... Que piada...

Tifa dá um passo a frente. Elevando o cosmo e concentrando tudo no punho direito. Mayara dá um sorriso provocativo.

TIFA: _**IMPULSO RELUSENTE!**_

O golpe de Tifa parte feito um raio na direção de Mayara. Se choca contra a Parede de Cristal da mesma forma que os outros dois golpes e começa a crepitar. A parede começa a trincar.

MAYARA: Maldita... Não é que é forte mesmo? Mas eu não vou deixar ela quebrar minha barreira tão facilmente.

Mayara eleva o cosmo fazendo as rachaduras na Parede de Cristal desaparecerem aos poucos e de repente, o golpe de Tifa voa como um raio de volta pra ela. Tifa cai no chão ferida.

ROCK: Tifa! Você quase conseguiu Tifa!

MAYARA: "Quase" conseguir não é o bastante. Desistam logo. Vocês não são capazes de destruir esta barreira.

ROCK: Como se fôssemos simplesmente desistir!

Rock explode de raiva disparando mais meteoros, mas a Parede de Cristal repele os golpes da mesma forma que a anterior. Novamente Rock vai ao chão, ferido.

ROCK: A barreira tá mais forte... Meus meteoros mal a tocam e já são refletidos...

Yun e Tifa avançam contra a barreira mais uma vez disparando golpes carregados de cosmo, mas ambos são repelidos pela força psicocinética da Parede. Rock tenta novamente. Eles continuam se levantando e atacando, mas ainda sendo repelidos.

MAYARA: Vocês estão me dando sono! Esse é o poder de vocês? Desistam logo! A hora de vocês está quase acabando!

ROCK: Sozinhos não temos força pra transpor a barreira... Precisamos atacar os três juntos...

YUN: Rock tem razão. Combinando nossas forças, podemos ser capazes de quebrar a Parede de Cristal...

TIFA: Eu acho que não custa tentar...

Mayara apenas observa os três.

MAYARA: Decidiram lutar os três ao mesmo tempo... São mesmo teimosos... Vou aumentar o poder da Parede de Cristal ao máximo. Nem mesmo os três juntos podem superar o poder da minha Parede.

Mayara explode um cosmo assustador. Somente o olhar desafiador de Mayara deveria ser o bastante pra fazer um cavaleiro qualquer tremer de medo. Sentir aquele cosmo avassalador não ajudava nem um pouco. A parede de cristal parecia reluzir com uma intensidade nova e renovada. O próprio brilho que emanava da parede parecia estar furioso. Os três começam a elevar seus cosmos.

MAYARA: Vocês conseguem? Mostrem-me a força de seus cosmos...

ROCK: Separados podemos ser fracos! Mas juntos! Somos fortes!

YUN: Poodemos superar essa barreira!

TIFA: Se trabalharmos juntos!

MAYARA: Então venham! Mostrem-me a força de vocês!

Os três explode o cosmo sentindo uma nova força ocuparem seus corpos. Uma força que não conheciam antes. Podem sentir levemente. Como se pudéssem tocar nela com a ponta dos dedos. E em seguida partem. Correndo na direção de Mayara com toda a velocidade, um ao lado do outro.

ROCK: _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

YUN: _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

TIFA: _**IMPULSO LUMINOSO!**_

Os três golpes se chocam contra a parede de cristal. Crepitando. Trincando a parede. Mayara elevando seu cosmo e estendendo a mão pra frente contendo a força avassaladora que arrebate contra a parede. Mas o cosmo dos três Cavaleiros unidos continuam a aumentar mais e mais até que tudo explode. Tanto Mayara quanto os três são arrebatados pra trás.

Mayara se choca contra uma pilastra e cai no chão. Os três cavaleiros também. Todos se levantam com os corpos doloridos e se encaram. Mayara se resigna e dá um sorriso.

MAYARA: Isso foi... Impressionante...

TIFA: Mas não é exatamente desta forma que deveriamos ter passado no teste não é?

MAYARA: Do que está falando? Não tem uma forma certa. A não ser elevar seu cosmo e tocar o sétimo sentido. Se não tivessem conseguido toca-lo não teriam sequer arranhado a Parede de Cristal.

YUN: Isso quer dizer que...?

MAYARA: Eu concederei passagem para a casa de Touro. Mas antes... Há algo que preciso fazer se quiserem sobreviver ao desafio das 12 casas.

Mayara eleva seu cosmo fazendo as armaduras dos três levitarem deixando os corpos dos três cavaleiros e montando-as.

ROCK: Ei! O que vai fazer?

MAYARA: Suas armaduras foram danificadas na batalha contra os Cavaleiros Negros. E eu devo te-las danificado mais ainda. Nem todos os cavaleiros de ouro serão benevolentes em seus testes. Acho que é apenas justo que eu as conserte.

ROCK: Você pode fazer isso é?

Mayara eleva seu cosmo novamente, trazendo um monte de objetos dourados da Casa de Áries. Um pote dourado levita sobre as armaduras, abrindo a tampa e despejando pó de estrelas. Mayara pega um martelo e um cinzel dourados e começa a martelar as armaduras a medida que seu cosmo queima. As armaduras emitem brilhos intensos e pulsam de vida a cada golpe. Outras ferramentas levitam, martelando e golpeando as armaduras a medida que o pó de estrelas chove sobre elas. Em poucos minutos, estão todas restauradas e de volta aos corpos dos Cavaleiros.

YUN: Estão muito mais fortes...

ROCK: Impressionante...

TIFA: Mestre Tidus havia me contado sobre o talento dos Lemurianos no conserto de armaduras... Mas nunca tinha visto uma armadura ser reparada com os próprios olhos.

MAYARA: Não foi nada... Agora podem partir... A Casa de Touro espera por vocês...

Os três acenam com a cabeça e partem. Rock se vira pra trás e olha pra Mayara.

ROCK: Mayara... Sobre o Jecht... Eu sin...

MAYARA: Não diga nada Pegasus... Eu sei... Eu sinto falta dele ainda... Mas sei que ele não estava menos sujeito a isso do que qualquer um de nós está... Agora vá Pegasus... Seus amigos precisam de você...

Rock acena com a cabeça mais uma vez e parte. O grupo sobe as escadarias e avança até a casa de touro. Aparentemente vazia até que a invadem e derrepente, parecem terem se chocado com uma muralha de aço.

Um cosmo lentamente se revela. Pacífico, mas ainda assim poderoso. Desafiador. Convidativo. Como se estivesse ansioso pra lutar. Um imenso cavaleiro aparece do interior da casa, trajando a armadura de ouro de Touro.

ODIN: Bem-vindos à casa de Touro. Eu sou Odin. O cavaleiro protetor da segunda casa do zodíaco.

O cavaleiro de touro cruza os braços e sorri pra eles.

ODIN: Estava esperando ansioso por vocês, garotos. Seu mestre sempre disse coisas promissoras a seu respeito e isso me deixou ansioso por testar o golpe de vocês. Ensinarei vocês a transformarem o seu cosmo em força bruta. E a usarem esta força de forma controlada. E também ensinarei a vocês como estudar a fraqueza de seu inimigo e explora-la na hora do combate.

ROCK: Esse cara é... Imenso...

TIFA: Este é Odin de Touro. Também conhecido entre os 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro como "Deus da Guerra". Ele é dito ser o mais forte dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro.

ODIN: Ora, estou lisonjeado. Mas não sou tudo isso que pintam. Podemos começar? Podem atacar quando quiserem...

ROCK: Assim do nada...? A gente tá cansado de subir escadas...

ODIN: Fique a vontade Pegasus... Mas vocês já não tem muito tempo...

Os três ouvem o tocar do sino do relógio de fogo. A chama de Áries acaba de se extinguir.

ODIN: Vocês tem uma hora pra vencer meu teste. Uma hora pra superarem o poder da minha técnica. Estão prontos?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Novidades. Foi lançado no Brasil um livro muito legal e que me foi muito bem recomendado por Pure-Petit. Um tal de Cidade dos Ossos. E você tinha razão Pure-Petit. O Jace é o Milo descrito. XD

Recado dado.

**Legião:** Os personagens já expressão isso por si próprios.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Máscara nem precisa falar nada né Pure-Petit? Ela a gente já sabe do que esperar. Assim como já sabemos do que esperar do bom camarada Odin. XD

**susano'o Math:** Acho que poderia dar um ctrl+c, ctrl+v na resposta da review da Pure-Petit. Foi combinado? XD

Sem mais delongas... (Estou realmente gostando de escrever essa fic e recuperando um pouco do meu gosto inicial por fics)

**Capítulo 02 – A Casa de Touro**

ODIN: O que estão esperando? Ataquem.

ROCK: Ei! Por que só fica aí de braços cruzados?

ODIN: Esta posição é mais do que o necessário pra lutar.

YUN: Ele vai lutar de braços cruzados?

ROCK: Ei! Áries também nos subestimou! E nós conseguimos vencê-la! Eu já vou avisando Touro!

ODIN: Não fique tão convencido, garoto. Mayara pegou leve com você. Superar a parede de cristal não basta pra derrotar Mayara. Em uma luta de verdade, ela teria acabado com vocês em menos de um segundo.

ROCK: O que disse?

TIFA: Ele tem razão Rock. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro são os mais poderosos dos 88 cavaleiros. E nós só quebramos a barreira por termos unido nossos poderes. Mas nem sempre poderemos contar com isso.

ODIN: Muito bem águia. Você está absolutamente certa. O combate entre cavaleiros é sempre um combate justo. Um contra um. Assim determina Atena. A deusa da justiça. Por causa disso, não podemos nem mesmo usar armas e lutar apenas com nossos próprios punhos. Agora vamos continuar. Vocês não tem muito tempo.

ROCK: Desta vez, eu vou atacar! **_METEOROS DE PEGASUS!_**

ODIN: Este é o Espírito. Mas não vai superar meu golpe desta forma. **_GRANDE CHIFRE!_**

Rock, Yun e Tifa estão caídos de joelhos após terem sido facilmente rechaçados por Odin. Eles se levantam com o corpo dolorido.

ROCK: Eu... Nem vi... Ele se mover... Ele só fica de braços cruzados...

TIFA: Eu também não consegui ver nada...

Yun se levanta com os Olhos de Dragão despertos.

YUN: Eu vi... Ele se mover... Mas não consegui ver direito...

ROCK: Você conseguiu ver...? Yun...?

TIFA: Os olhos de dragão do Yun... Podem ver...

ODIN: Olhos de Dragão? Ah sim... O Cavaleiro de Dragão é filho do Shen-Long...

TIFA: Acha que consegue ver de novo Yun?

YUN: Eu não sei Tifa... Talvez...

ROCK: Bom... É a melhor chance que temos. Tifa. Vamos atacar ele de novo. Yun, concentre-se pra ver como ele ataca.

Yun acena com a cabeça. Rock e Tifa explodem o cosmo.

TIFA: Eu ataco por cima Rock. Você ataca de frente. Ele pode ser forte, mas não pode defender dois ataques vindos de lados diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

ROCK: Boa idéia Tifa! Vamos lá! **_METEOROS DE PEGASUS!_**

TIFA: Vamos! **_LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!_**

ODIN: Vocês garotos são espertos. Mas nem tanto... **_GRANDE CHIFRE!_**

ROCK: A explosão de energia de novo!

TIFA: Eu também estou sendo... Arrebatada por esta força absoluta!

Rock voa longe, quase indo parar fora da casa de touro. Tifa é cravada no teto após ser atingida em pleno ar pelo golpe de Odin e em seguida cair de cara no chão.

YUN: Eu não consegui ver... Novamente eu só pude ver ele mover os braços, mas foi tão rápido que não sei o que ele fez...

ODIN: Por que você não está elevando seu cosmo o bastante.

Eles estavam escutando direito? Odin estava ajudando-os?

ODIN: Seus olhos de Dragão também são intensificados pelo poder do seu cosmo Cavaleiro de Dragão. Seu pai me disse isso...

YUN: Meu... Pai...?

Odin acena com a cabeça.

ODIN: Sim. Seu pai. Quando eu era apenas um capitão da guarda do Santuário, eu o conheci. Eu o ajudei a enfrentar o Gigas. E inconscientemente eu despertei meu cosmo. Seu pai me apresentou a meu mestre pra treinar como Cavaleiro de Touro.

YUN: Então. Se eu aumentar meu cosmo... Eu serei capaz de ver os seus golpes...?

ODIN: Isso mesmo...

Yun dá um passo a frente e começa a elevar o cosmo ao máximo. Odin dá um sorriso de satisfação ao sentir o cosmo dele.

ODIN: Ei garoto... Seu pai tem muito orgulho de você... Agora mostre o porque.

Yun acena com a cabeça e concentra todo seu cosmo no punho direito.

YUN: Aí vou eu! **_CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!_**

ODIN: **_GRANDE CHIFRE!_**

Odin se surpreende com a repentina explosão de cosmo de Yun. O golpe de Yun é totalmente engolido pelo golpe de Odin e Yun voa contra uma parede e a atravessa.

ROCK: Yun!

TIFA: Yun! Você está bem?

Yun se levanta dos escombros.

YUN: Estou bem... Eu pude... Eu quase consegui ver...

ROCK: Vamos atacar de novo Tifa... A cada vez que atacamos... O Yun consegue acompanhar melhor os golpes dele...

TIFA: Sim...

YUN: Não... Eu vou lutar sozinho...

ROCK: Voê não pode lutar sozinho Yun. Ele é muito forte!

YUN: Posso sim!

O grito de Yun sai mais alto do que ele pretendia.

YUN: É sempre assim... Yun não pode com ele. Yun não é capaz. E eu preciso ser capaz. Eu preciso aprender a lutar sozinho. E não depender sempre dos outros.

Odin não consegue conter o sorriso estampado no rosto.

YUN: Não foi essa a intenção do mestre quando nos mandou pra cá treinar com os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Ele quer que desenvolvamos nossos poderes e habilidades. E um cavaleiro sempre luta um contra um!

Agora o sorriso de Odin quase chega a ocupar todo o rosto e seu entusiasmo pra lutar é aumentado.

ODIN: Falou como um verdadeiro Cavaleiro Yun. (Está vendo isto Shen-Long?)

Shen-Long acompanha a batalha da casa de libra, através das emanações de cosmo.

ODIN: Vamos lá Yun. Outra vez.

YUN: Sim!

Yun começa a elevar o cosmo mais do que jamais foi capaz de fazer.

YUN: Despertar... o 7º sentido! Eu sou capaz! Eu posso fazer isso!

ODIN: Esses olhos... Emanam majestade... É maravilhoso...

YUN: Prepare-se senhor Odin! **_CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!_**

ODIN: Excelente golpe! Parece mais rápido do que nunca! **_GRANDE CHIFRE!_**

Yun consegue ver os movimentos de Odin. As mãos carregadas de cosmo energia, brilhando intensamente. Em seguida, com um movimento rápido, Odin espalma as mãos pra frente liberando uma poderosa onda de choque dourada. Yun desfere um soco com toda a sua força na tentativa de conter o golpe. Mas Odin aumenta a pressão e Yun voa longe, atravessando umas cinco paredes.

ROCK: Yun!

TIFA: Yun!

ODIN: Não se preocupem. Ele está bem. Não é Yun?

Yun se levanta novamente, tremendo de dor, mas com a força de vontade no limite. A determinação ainda não escapou dos olhos. Yun caminha lentamente na direção de Odin, cambaleando e mal conseguindo se colocar de pé.

YUN: Não interfiram. Eu... Eu pude ver os movimentos dele... Ele projeta a energia pra frente através das mãos...

TIFA: Agora acho que tudo faz sentido... A posição dos braços cruzados não é pra nos subestimar. Ele concentra seu cosmo nas mãos enquanto assume aquela postura. Pode-se dizer que é uma postura de luta tanto ofensiva quanto defensiva...

ROCK: Ofensiva e defensiva...?

YUN: Como um golpe de Iaijutsu da espada japonesa. Enquanto a espada permanece na bainha, a eficácia do golpe é máxima. Ela tanto protege como ataca ao sair da bainha. Em seguida ela deve retornar a bainha pra novamente voltar a ser eficaz.

ROCK: Eu não estou entendendo.

TIFA: O momento em que a espada perde seu poder é quando sai da bainha. Se impedir a espada de voltar a bainha ela é chamada de espada morta.

Yun se coloca em posição de luta novamente. Em seguida, ele ergue o escudo do Dragão. Odin o observa com cuidado tentando imaginar o que ele está pretendendo.

ODIN: Ele quer bloquear o Grande Chifre? Nem mesmo o escudo do dragão pode bloquear meu golpe. Mas... Vamos ver o que ele prentede...

Yun corre na direção de Odin com o escudo erguido a frente. Odin se prepara para lançar seu golpe.

ODIN: Ele deve saber que o escudo não o protegerá. Ele vai tentar me atacar antes ou se esquivar.

YUN: Agora eu vou conseguir desfazer sua postura de ataque-defesa senhor Odin!

ODIN: Como imaginei... **_GRANDE CHIFRE!_**

YUN: Eu pude ver!

Yun salta evitando a onda de choque frontal. Em seguida ele concentra seu cosmo no punho direito e dispara o mais poderoso golpe que já foi capaz de desferir.

YUN: **_CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!_**

Odin é pego de surpresa. Ele é forçado a interromper seu golpe pra conter o golpe de Yun. A energia do golpe de Yun o empurra pra trás. Uma explosão cósmica tão alta e tão forte que os braços de Odin chegam a doer. Yun cai de volta no chão e se atira pra cima de Odin desferindo um soco no rosto dele que chega a retirar o elmo do touro. E de repente, Yun se dá conta do que acabara de fazer.

YUN: Se-senhor Odin! Perdoe-me...

ODIN: ... Huhuhu... HAHAHAHA!

Os três ficam olhando boquiabertos para o cavaleiro de touro.

ODIN: Muito bem Yun. Você conseguiu quebrar a minha postura ofensiva-defensiva. E por um breve instante seu cosmo se igualou ao meu. E não só isso, conseguiu bolar uma estratégia perfeita para vencer meu ataque. O teste acabou.

ROCK: Sério mesmo? Vai deixar a gente passar?

Odin balança a cabeça com um "sim".

ODIN: Mas antes de mais nada. Deixe-me dar um conselho. Yun está certo. A partir de agora, lutem individualmente. Lutar em grupo pode parecer a melhor escolha pra vocês, mas não progredirão em nada lutando desta forma.

Odin caminha até o elmo e o recolhe do chão.

ODIN: Os combates entre cavaleiros são sempre travados um contra um. E se não tiver um companheiro pra ajudá-lo? Você se deixará ser vencido? Como pode ajudar Atena estando derrotado? Pensem nisso. Yun deu um grande passo agora assumindo um risco de lutar sozinho. Ele com certeza melhorou bastante. E vocês podem fazer o mesmo. Agora passem. A casa de gêmeos os espera.

Os três acenam com a cabeça e partem pra saída de Touro. Odin cruza os braços novamente sentindo uma dor lascinante neles e fazendo uma careta de leve.

ODIN: Que garotos impressionantes...

As proteções do ante braço da armadura são trincadas. Odin dá um sorriso de satisfação.

ODIN: Já passaram por duas casas. Não é um feito que qualquer cavaleiro de bronze ou prata seriam capazes. Mesmo em um treinamento. Será que conseguirão chegar ao salão do Grande Mestre?

Os três correm pelas escadarias de Gêmeos.

ROCK: Yun! Você foi espetacular nesta luta! Incrível!

YUN: Obrigado Rock...

TIFA: A próxima é a casa de Gêmeos. Temos de tomar cuidado com esse cavaleiro.

ROCK: O que você sabe sobre ele Tifa?

TIFA: Eu soube que ele é um cavaleiro com um imenso poder. Dizem que ele pode cruzar tanto tempo quanto espaço. E que seu poder pode destruir as estrelas.

ROCK: Eu não gosto nada disso...

TIFA: Mas o mestre Tidus disse que não passam de rumores. Na verdade, nem ele nem os outros cavaleiros de ouro sabem exatamente quais os poderes de Gêmeos e qual a extensão destes poderes.

Os três chegam até a porta da casa de gêmeos. Eles sentem um cosmo gigantesco emanando do interior da casa. Um cosmo dúbio. Um cosmo de duas facetas.

ROCK: Que cosmo mais estranho... É como se bondade e maldade se misturassem... Um cosmo calmo mas ao mesmo tempo carregado de agressividade...

TIFA: Bom... Não temos escolha... Vamos entrar...

O grupo se atira pra dentro da casa de gêmeos e de repente, eles se vêem dentro de uma outra dimensão, vagando pelas estrelas e planetas do cosmo.

YUN: Mas... Que lugar é esse? É impossível!

Uma figura emanando um cosmo supremo caminha na direção deles. Aos poucos essa figura toma forma e surge diante deles.

?: Bem-vindos a Casa de Gêmeos. Eu sou Angelus. O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos.

O homem trajando a armadura de ouro renove o elmo que exibe duas faces, uma de cada lado, revelando um rosto sereno e pacífico e cabelos longos e negros que escorrem pelos ombros.

ANGELUS: Aqui, vocês aprenderão a desenvolver o poder de seus cosmos, alcançando o 7º sentido. Ou se perderão vagando por outra dimensão.

Os três cavaleiros estão completamente aterrorizados pela visão serena de Angelus. Eles não fazem idéia do que esperar do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ok... Essa fic está de vento em polpa. A medida que posto este capítulo já terminei de escrever a Casa de Escorpião. E o próximo será Sagitário. Hehehehe...

Vamos às reviews...

**Legião:** Chama o Ryu então.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Veremos agora quem enfrentará o Poderoso Guaridão de Gêmeos (Draaaaaamaaaa! O.O)

**BenToph:** Estou quase recuperando Ma. De pouco em pouco eu chego lá. Hehehe... n.n

Reviews respondidas. Vamos ao capítulo.

**Capítulo 03 – A Casa de Gêmeos**

O relógio de fogo apaga a chama de Touro.

Os três cavaleiros estão aterrorizados pelo espaço ao redor da Casa de Gêmeos. As mentes deles não conseguem compreender o que se passa ao redor deles. E de repente, em um piscar de olhos, o espaço sideral inteiro é retraído e desaparece dando lugar a vazia casa de gêmeos.

ANGELUS: Creio que a visão deva ter sido dramática demais. Estão prontos pra começar o treinamento?

ROCK: O que foi que você fez...?

ANGELUS: Esta foi uma simples demonstração de Dobra Espacial. É um dos poderes que eu manipulo. E neste treinamento, o objetivo de vocês será superar a atração de outra dimensão.

YUN: E como faremos isto?

ANGELUS: É muito simples. Seu mestre Tidus provavelmente já explicou a respeito do sétimo sentido não é?

Os três balançam a cabeça.

ANGELUS: Pois existe uma força que vocês podem obter através do sétimo sentido.

ROCK: Força?

ANGELUS: Sim... Como sabem, o cosmo de vocês é resultante do universo que habita o interior de seus cosmos. E ao explodir este universo, obtemos a capacidade de partir os céus e a terra com nossos socos e chutes.

TIFA: Fissão do átomo.

ANGELUS: Exatamente. O nome dado a esta capacidade de explodir o universo é "Supernova".

YUN: Supernova?

Angelus balança a cabeça concordando.

ANGELUS: Quando uma estrela não consegue mais conter o peso de sua matéria, ela explode violentamente causando uma supernova. O poder que gerou o universo. O poder máximo de destruição dos Cavaleiros.

ROCK: Poder máximo de destruição?

ANGELUS: Exatamente. Para poderem me derrotar e passar no teste, terão que obter o poder de destruir as galáxias ou acabarão presos na outra dimensão.

ROCK: O que quer dizer... Vagar por outra dimensão? Quer dizer que pode mesmo abrir portais para outras dimensões e nos atirar lá?

ANGELUS: Veja por si próprio... **_OUTRA DIMENSÃO!_**

Angeluz ergue os braços concentrando seu cosmo por todo o corpo, em seguida ele abre os braços seccionando o ar e criando uma brecha dimensional que arrasta os três cavaleiros pro espaço dimensional.

Os três caem de cara no que parece ser o chão, mas ele é transparente e seccionado por feixes de luz dourada onde eles podem facilmente se colocar de pé.

ROCK: Esse golpe... Parece o golpe do irmão do mestre...

YUN: É mesmo o golpe que ele usou pra fugir da Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

TIFA: Onde foi parar o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos?

O cavaleiro de gêmeos surge novamente no ar. Com o mesmo semblante sereno. O semblante sereno que amedronta os três.

ROCK: Por que nos trouxe aqui gêmeos?

ANGELUS: Eu já disse. O único meio de destruir a galáxia é através do poder da Supernova. Sem este poder, jamais poderá escapar desta dimensão. Ataquem-me com o poder da Supernova ou ficarão presos.

YUN: E como poderemos controlar este poder?

ANGELUS: Eu já disse. Apenas criando uma explosão cósmica tão poderosa que seja capaz de destruir o próprio universo e vocês serão capazes de obter a força máxima!

Angelus reúne uma quantidade imensa de cosmo entre as mãos. Uma esfera de luz onde os três conseguem ver os planetas e estrelas vagando pelo espaço. E no centro do micro-universo eles vêem um sol crepitando intensamente até chegar ao ponto de explodir.

ANGELUS: Contemplem o poder de esmigalhar as estrelas! _**EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!**_

Angelus reúnem toda essa energia do universo nas mãos e cria uma explosão tão grande que os três sentem o universo inteiro tremendo e desaparecendo diante de seus olhos. Os três caem no chão com as armaduras arrasadas e seus corpos estão quase quebrados por inteiro. Mal conseguindo, abrir os olhos eles vêem o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos parado. Ainda estão no espaço dimensional, mas por todos os lados eles conseguem ver "buracos" por onde pode-se ver o interior da casa de gêmeos. Mas rapidamente os buracos se fecham.

ROCK: O poder... Deste sujeito... É muito grande...

YUN: Com certeza... Eu sinto que o universo inteiro foi destruido diante de meus olhos...

TIFA: E as armaduras que Mayara acabou de consertar... Resistiram até mesmo aos golpes de Odin, que é dito ser o mais forte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro... Elas foram destroçadas pela força deste cavaleiro...

Rock se levanta. Elevando seu cosmo.

ROCK: É verdade que ele é forte... Mas a gente não pode desistir antes de enfrentar ele. Vou despertar esse sétimo sentido e essa dominar essa super-qualquer-coisa... E derrotar este cavaleiro! -Exibe um sorriso determinado-

ANGELUS: Se não for capaz, ficará preso aqui pra sempre, Pegasus. Está pronto?

ROCK: Sempre! E eu tenho o golpe perfeito pra cuidar de você... _**COMETA DE PEGASUS!**_

TIFA: Este golpe... É o golpe do Slain!

YUN: Como Rock conseguiu dominar este poder?

TIFA: Ele e Slai andaram treinando. Talvez Slain tenha ensinado o golpe para Rock.

Rock dispara uma imensa bola de energia na direção de Angelus. O geminiano apenas estende a mão pra frente e contém todo o poder de Rock causando uma explosão. Quando a energia é dispersada pelo poder de Gêmeos, Rock vê seu punho contido na mão de Angelus.

ROCK: Impossível! Este é meu golpe mais forte!

ANGELUS: Acha que pode criar uma supernova apenas com isso? Não me faça rir...

A mão de Angelus emite uma luminosidade que atira Rock pra longe. Tifa e Yun o ajudam a se levantar.

YUN: O poder deste cavaleiro é assombroso...

TIFA: Não... Não consigo ver uma forma de vencer o poder deste cavaleiro...

ROCK: Tá desistindo é Tifa? Eu não. Ele já disse uma forma de vencer. Dominar essa supernova ou que quer que seja... Eu vou conseguir dominar este poder... Ou morrer tentando...

Rock explode o cosmo e prepara mais um golpe. O cosmo dele começa a aumentar de forma exponencial.

ROCK: Queime cosmo! Supere a força da Supernova! _**COMETA DE PEGASUS!**_

Rock dispara o golpe e o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos apenas estende a mão pra frente, barrando o ataque. Com um simples movimento, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos disfaz a esfera de luz. Yun e Tifa estão amedrontados.

ANGELUS: Ainda não está bom o bastante...

Angelus concentra sua energia nas mãos e dispara contra Rock. Rock consegue saltar pro alto desviando do ataque e indo parar as costas do cavaleiro de gêmeos. Ele avança contra o cavaleiro de punho armado e desfere um pontente soco. Mas é barrado por uma força invisível. Angelus se vira pra ele e estende a mão para o peito de Rock despejando uma rajada de energia poderosíssima que atira Rock pra trás.

Tifa tenta se aproveitar pra atingir Angelus com um poderoso chute.

TIFA: _**LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!**_

O chute de Tifa é barrado pelo ante-braço de Angelus. Tifa é levitada no ar pelo cosmo do cavaleiro de gêmeos. Yun já tentava atacar pelo outro lado, mas seu punho também é barrado.

YUN: Ele conteve o poder da Cólera do Dragão sem suar! Impossível!

TIFA: Meu golpe também não faz efeito nele!

ANGELUS: Golpes tão fracos nunca farão efeito contra um cavaleiro de ouro.

Angelus explode o cosmo atirando os dois pra longe.

ANGELUS: Nenhum de vocês possui a capacidade de dominar a força máxima. Eu deixarei vocês aqui pra sempre.

ROCK: Ei! Não vá dando as costas assim... Ainda não desistimos...

ANGELUS: Se não conseguiu até agora, não são capazes. Desistam.

ROCK: Eu já falei. Eu aprendo essa porcaria ou morro.

Rock eleva seu cosmo novamente. Yun e Tifa podem jurar que o cosmo de Rock tomou a forma de asas.

ROCK: Toma essa Gêmeos! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

Os meteoros de Rock saem mais rápidos do que nunca. Parecem feixes de luz cortando o espaço.

ANGELUS: O poder aumentou, mas ele ainda não é forte o bastante...

Aos poucos alguns dos meteoros de Rock começam a desaparecer no espaço. Por um breve momento, Angelus consegue ver a casa de gêmeos por pequenos buracos no espaço. Mas muito breves pra que outros com olhos menos treinados sejam capazes de ver.

ANGELUS: Seus golpes ficam mais e mais rápidos...

**-Casa de Leão-**

Da porta da casa de Leão, Tidus olha para os templos abaixo. Estava tentando acompanahr o combate através do cosmo, mas não conseguia sentir nada. Nem o cosmo do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos ou de seus discípulos.

TIDUS: Mesmo estando preocupado com eles, eu não posso sair daqui. Não posso interferir... Agora eu só posso confiar na força do cosmo deles. Apesar dos primeiros testes terem sido fáceis, eles conseguiram passar duas casas... Mas eu ficaria mais tranquilo se eu soubesse alguma coisa a respeito desse sujeito Angelus... O cara me dá arrepios... Quando eu passei por gêmeos, me senti como se caminhasse por céu e inferno ao mesmo tempo... Que cosmo é esse?

Tidus olha para o relógio de fogo. As chamas de gêmeos já estavam quase se apagando.

TIDUS: Quase uma hora se passou desde que entraram em gêmeos. E rapidamente seus cosmos se apagaram. Talvez seja verdade o que dizem deste cavaleiro... Talvez ele seja capaz de caminhar por entre dimensões... Rock... Yun... Tifa... Sejam fortes...

Tidus fecha os olhos ainda tentando sentir um cosmo na casa de gêmeos. Na outra dimensão, Rock é novamente rechaçado pelo poder do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

ANGELUS: Talvez, apenas deixá-los aqui, seja um destino cruel demais... Nesta dimensão, o tempo passa de forma mais lenta... Demorariam cem vezes mais tempo pra morrerem... Apenas vagando no espaço... Vou simplesmente matá-los. É mais humano.

Angelus passa por Rock caído no chão e caminha até Yun e Tifa que se colocam em posição de combate. Em seguida, mesmo hesitando eles atacam. Angelus se move rapidamente e os segura pelo pescoço.

ANGELUS: Cavaleiros tão fracos e patéticos são desnecessários nos exércitos de Atena. São uma vergonha para nós. Desapareçam nos confins do tempo e espaço.

ROCK: O que vai fazer Angelus? Solta eles!

TIFA: Não consigo... Ele é forte demais...

Tifa e Yun tentam se livrar do aperto do cavaleiro de gêmeos, mas seus golpes não causam efeito nos braços do poderoso cavaleiro.

ANGELUS: Adeus. Cavaleiros fracos.

Angelus atira Yun e Tifa longe e seus corpos imóveis começam a vagar pelo espaço da outra dimensão.

ROCK: Maldito! Nãaaaaao!

Rock tenta corre atrás dele, mas não consegue. Eles já estão muito distantes.

ROCK: Isso... Isso... Era pra ser um treino!

ANGELUS: Não há por que treinar um trio de fracos. Se não são capazes de atingir o Sétimo sentido, não podem derrotar inimigos poderosos. Em breve, uma guerra santa se iniciará e vocês não terão chance de vencer sequer os guerreiros mais fracos que estão por vir. E eu sei exatamente o que espera por nós no futuro.

ROCK: Cala essa boca imunda! Como se atreve? Eles eram meus amigos! Não somos todos cavaleiros? Não lutamos todos pelo mesmo ideal?

ANGELUS: Ideais são belos. Mas no fim não vencem luta. Se ideais, bastassem, os Guardas do Santuário poderiam muito bem travar guerras santas.

ROCK: Droga! Traga-os de volta!

ANGELUS: Errado. Não implore nada a seu inimigo. Se quer algo. Conquiste com sua própria força. Você já sabe como salvá-los. Se não for capaz de destruir esta dimensão com o poder da Supernova, pode dizer adeus a seus amigos.

ROCK: Maldito!

Rock explode seu cosmo num grito. Um grito de raiva que atravessa as dimensões e Tidus consegue sentir o cosmo absurdo na Terra.

TIDUS: Esse cosmo é do Rock! Ele ainda está vivo e lutando com tudo!

ANGELUS: Decidiu demonstrar seu poder de Cavaleiro Lendário... Mas será capaz de criar a Supernova?

ROCK: Enfia essa supernova no... Eu vou acabar com você! Nunca fiquei tão furioso na minha vida desde que perdi meus amigos nas mãos dos cavaleiros negros! Este será o golpe mais forte que já desferi na vida Gêmeos! E eu juro que vou desrtuir este universo com meu poder!

ANGELUS: Pois venha. Demonstre sua força e desfira seu mais poderoso golpe.

Angelus estende a mão pra frente. O cosmo de Rock aumenta como nunca aumentara antes.

ROCK: _**COMETA DE PEGASUS!**_

O golpe desferido é gigantesco. Enorme. O golpe mais poderoso que Rock já fora capaz de desferir. Angelus segura o golpe com uma mão, mas ele mal consegue conter sua força. Rapidamente ele precisa usar as duas. E o golpe continua empurrando-o

ANGELUS: O cosmo dele... É o sétimo sentido! Ele é tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro? Não... É ainda mais forte! Ele ultrapassa o sétimo sentido! Preciso conter esta onda de poder... Ou... Ou...

E de repente, tudo explode. Uma explosão gigantesca que abala o tecido da realidade. De repente, Rock se vê de volta na casa de gêmeos. Mas o ambiente também parece ser a Outra Dimensão. Tifa e Yun estão caídos no chão. Angelus elevando toda a força de seu cosmo pr conter a brecha dimensional que saiu do controle.

ROCK: Gêmeos! O que está acontecendo?

ANGELUS: O poder que você liberou é grande demais... A brecha não consegue se fechar! A energia é mais forte do que o tecido que modela esta realidade e a separa da Outra Dimensão! Preciso... Conter!

Da casa de Leão, Tidus sente o cosmo avassalador de Gêmeos. Ele fecha os olhos e sente os cosmos se chocando na casa de gêmeos. Na casa de gêmeos, Angelus consegue finalmente conter todo o poder da fenda e aos poucos ele consegue fechá-la. Conprimindo a fenda na palma de sua mão até que desapareça por completo.

Em seguida, ele se volta para Rock.

ANGELUS: Muito bem Pegasus... Esplêndido... Esta foi a supernova mais poderosa que já presenciei...

ROCK: Tifa! Yun! Estão bem?

Rock se ajoelha perto de seus corpos imóveis e tenta reanmá-los.

ANGELUS: Eles estão bem. -Se aproxima deles com a mão estendida-

ROCK: O que pensa que vai fazer com eles, maldito?

ANGELUS: Estou apenas curando suas feridas...

Aos poucos Yun e Tifa começam a recobrar a consciência.

ANGELUS: Muito bem Pegasus. A partir de agora, eu não tenho mais dúvidas... Você é um cavaleiro lendário... Seu cosmo foi capaz de superar o meu por um breve instante... Uma pena que tive de recorrer a métodos radicais para forçá-lo a extrair seu poder submerso.

ROCK: Ora seu...! Radicais? Você quase matou eles!

ANGELUS: Eu jamais tomaria a vida de um companheiro cavaleiro assim. Se você não fosse capaz de criar a Supernova, eu simplesmente os traria de volta a esta dimensão e consideraria o teste como encerrado. E vocês teriam falhado é claro.

TIFA: Então, agora... Podemos ir...?

Angelus acena com a cabeça.

ANGELUS: Podem. Mas lembre-se Pegasus... Neste momento, você despertou a Supernova apenas inconscientemente. A raiva que sentiu diante da impotência de salvar seus amigos o levou a isso. Mas não pode depender sempre de fatores externos. Precisa aprender a extrair essa força por si só. Ou inevitavelmente, irá falhar.

ROCK: Eu... Consegui...? -Olha pro próprio punho-

Angelus novamente acena com a cabeça. Em seguida, ele move sua mão e uma parede da casa de gêmeos desaparece revelando a saída.

ANGELUS: Apressem-se... A casa de câncer os espera...

ROCK: Sim! Tem razão! Não podemos parar agora! Vamos, Tifa! Yun!

TIFA: Vamos!

YUN: Vamos!

Os três correm pelas escadarias na direção da casa de câncer.

YUN: Quem é nosso próximo adversário Tifa?

TIFA: Máscara da Morte. A amazona de ouro de Câncer.

ROCK: Nosso próximo adversário é uma amazona?

Tifa acena um "sim".

TIFA: Ela é muito poderosa. Dizem que é uma necromante.

ROCK: Necromante?

TIFA: Um feiticeiro com o poder sobre a vida e a morte.

YUN: Como pode haver cavaleiros tão poderosos assim no santuário?

ROCK: Eles não são os cavaleiros de ouro atoa Yun! Mas eu também não consigo acreditar que... Eu possa ser alguma espécie de cavaleiro lendário, diante destes cavaleiros tão poderosos...

TIFA: Vamos deixar a filosofia pra mais tarde. Agora temos de nos concentrar no próximo teste!

Os três cavaleiros já alcançam a entrada de Câncer. Na porta, sentada na escuridão, em meio a um pentagrama cercado de velas no chão, uma amazona com uma máscara de aspecto malicioso sentada em posição de lótus.

MDM: Bem-vindos... Ratinhos...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**susano'o Math:** Eu estranharia se não fossem... XD

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Bom, tio Kuru está escrevendo uma nova fase e sinceramente estou achando horrível. Vamos deixar isso a encardo da Shiori mesmo que ela tem mais as manhas... XD

Se o Saga é ou não páreo pro Angelus eu não sei. Sinceramente. Mas acho que quero fazer o possível pra deixar o Angelus bem poderoso. n.n

Capítulo 04. Acho que não vamos ter muitas surpresas nesse capítulo. Afinal todo mundo já sabe o que esperar de uma transloucada feito a MDM...

**Capítulo 04 – A casa de Câncer**

Máscara da morte se levanta fazendo seu cosmo dispersar tudo ao seu redor. Ela começa a caminhar até os três. A visão de Máscara da Morte era tão aterradora quanto a de Angelus. Pois ela era cercada de espíritos que lamuriavam ao seu redor.

MDM: Treinamento... Patético! Treinar cavaleiros de bronze e prata?

ROCK: Esse lugar... Tem cheiro de morte... Como pode existir alguém assim protegendo as 12 casas...?

TIFA: Máscara da Morte... A Necromante...

MDM: Muito bem... Quem vai ser o primeiro...?

YUN: Não vai nos dizer qual será o teste antes?

MDM: Ah é verdade. Eu já ia me esquecendo. O teste será. Eu tento matar vocês. Vocês tentam sobreviver. Por uma hora.

ROCK: Mas... Que tipo de teste é esse?

MDM: Eu recebi ordens pra testá-los como eu quiser moleque! E será assim que imporei meu teste! Se for covarde demais pra tentar, vá embora chorar no colinho da mamãe! Acham que qualquer inimigo será mais piedoso em uma batalha de verdade?

TIFA: Rock. Yun. Concentrem-se.

Tifa dá um passo a frente.

TIFA: Vocês se esforçaram tanto nesses testes e eu não pude fazer nada... Eu enfrentarei ela...

MDM: Acho que você não entendeu, garota. Eu tento matar vocês. Os três. Vocês sobrevivem. Estes são os meus termos.

TIFA: E eu disse que não permitirei que encoste um dedo nos meus amigos!

MDM: Hehehehe... Como quiser... Vamos ver se você é forte mesmo... Filha do Grande Mestre!

TIFA: _**LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!**_

Tifa salta para o ar e avança sobre Máscara da Morte com um chute. Máscara da Morte sorri e bloqueia o chute de Tifa com um dedo.

MDM: Um dedo. É tudo que preciso pra bloquear sua poderosa técnica? Hahahaha. Que patético!

Máscara da Morte avança contra Tifa e a segura pelo pescoço. Em seguida, ela bate Tifa contra o chão e pisoteia a cabeça dela.

MDM: Seus movimentos são tão lentos que me dão sono!

ROCK: Tifa!

YUN: Solta ela!

Rock e Yun atacam Máscara da Morte. A amazona de ouro sorri de forma sádica.

MDM: Já que você quis me enfrentar sozinha, vou providenciar um pouco de privacidade pra nós...

Os cavaleiros ouvem um grito de desespero dos espíritos dos mortos ecoando pela casa de Câncer.

TIFA: Não se aproximem!

MDM: O golpe máximo de Máscara da Morte de Câncer... _**ONDAS DO INFERNO!**_

Uma luz é emitida pela ponta do dedo de Máscara da Morte e Rock e Yun são atingidos em cheio pelo raio de energia. Os corpos de Yun e Rock caem imóveis no chão.

TIFA: Nãaaaaaaooo! Rock! Yun!

MDM: Ah... Bem melhor sem aqueles moleques chatos... Agora, vamos brincar você e eu...

Máscara ergue Tifa pelo pescoço.

MDM: Está muito triste? Se quiser eu posso te mandar pra perto deles...

TIFA: Onde... Eles estão...?

MDM: Você é burra...? Pra onde os presuntos vão heim...?

TIFA: O que...?

MDM: Yomotsu Hiraska burrinha!

**-A colina dos mortos-**

Rock e Yun estão caídos num chão pedregoso, onde o céu é escuro e melancólico. Fileiras de pessoas com os olhares vazios caminham pela colina até um buraco de onde elas se atiram.

YUN: Rock...? Onde estamos...?

ROCK: Eu não faço idéia amigão...

YUN: Quem são essas pessoas?

ROCK: Eu não sei. Vamos seguí-las. Talvez a gente encontre uma saída...

**-Casa de Leão-**

Tidus está morrendo de medo. Ele deixou de sentir o cosmo de Rock e Yun e o cosmo de Tifa está em desespero como Tidus nunca sentiu desde a batalha da Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

TIDUS: O que está acontecendo na casa de Câncer? Rock e Yun... Aquela maluca os matou...? Não pode ser... Se ela fez isso eu vou...

**-Casa de Câncer-**

Máscara da Morte remove a máscara de Tifa, revelando o rosto jovial em agonia.

MDM: Tão bonitinha... O que a levou a se tornar uma amazona, filhinha de papai...? -Remove a própria máscara-

TIFA: Vai pro inferno...

MDM: Já estive lá. Na porta pelo menos. Nada de interessante...

TIFA: Traga os meus amigos de volta...

MDM: Senão o que?

Máscara da Morte rouba um beijo de Tifa e a atira contra a parede. Ela aproxima o rosto da amazona de Águia escorada contra a parede.

MDM: Eu senti um pouquinho de retribuição...? Eu não sabia que você curtia garotas...

TIFA: Maldita!

Tifa desfere um soco, mas Máscara da Morte segura o braço dela e o torce.

MDM: Já que você é chegada, eu vou te dar umas aulinhas... Depois que eu te encher de porrada!

Tifa grita de dor com o braço torcido. Em seguida, Máscara da Morte começa a castigar Tifa com socos e aponta o dedo para o tórax dela, despejando uma poderosa rajada cósmica que crava Tifa na parede.

Tifa cai de cara no chão. Seu corpo dói só de se mover. Ela se levanta fazendo esforço e começa a disparar socos de energia contra a canceriana, mas Máscara da morte evita os golpes facilmente. Ela corre pra cima de Tifa e estapeia o rosto dela e a derruba no chão.

MDM: Que desempenho ridículo! Pare de ser tão ridícula e reaja!

Máscara da Morte chuta Tifa na parede.

MÁSCARA: Agora, eu vou lá no Yomotsu atirar aqueles dois moleques inúteis no inferno. Já volto.

TIFA: Parada... Eu ainda não me rendi...

MDM: Ah ainda quer apanhar mais? Por mim tudo bem...

Máscara da Morte ergue as mãos e cria um portal dimensional direto para o Yomotsu Hiraska. Em seguida ela começa a invocar espíritos dos mortos.

MDM: Infelizmente, meus outros golpes acabariam com sua raça miserável em um segundo filhinha de papai. Por isso, seu eu quiser me divertir com você vou ter de me contentar com este aqui... _**HECATOMBE DE ESPÍRITOS!**_

Os espíritos invocados por Máscara da Morte avançam contra Tifa e explodem. A explosão é violenta e abala a estrutura da casa de Câncer. Tifa atravessou algumas paredes antes de cair no chão e Máscara da Morte caminha pela casa de Câncer cercada de mais espíritos.

MDM: Procurem a vadiazinha! O cosmo dela está tão baixo que nem posso senti-lo. Já deve estar morta.

TIFA: Esta mulher não está lutando só pra treinar... Ela quer mesmo me matar... E Rock... Yun...? eu não sinto os cosmos deles... Ela realmente os matou...?

Tifa é erguida pelos cabelos por Máscara da Morte.

MDM: Te achei. Pensou que ia poder se esconder?

TIFA: Meus... Amigos...

MDM: Esquece! Estão mortos!

TIFA: Mentira!

MDM: Não acredita? Fodas! Vou te mostrar, sua burra! _**ONDAS DO INFERNO!**_

Tifa sente seu corpo se rasgando e sendo puxado por uma correnteza violenta. Em segundos ela abre os olhos na colina dos mortos, Yomotsu Hiraska.

TIFA: Esse lugar... É a colina dos Mortos...?

Tifa se levanta e caminha pelas fileiras de mortos.

TIFA: Yun! Rock! Estão aí? Podem me ouvir?

Tifa vê a distância, Rock e Yun caminhando na direção do buraco do Yomotsu.

TIFA: Não! Rock! Yun! Não se aproximem daí!

De repente, Máscara da Morte cai do alto chutando as costas de Tifa. A Canceriana já tinha sua máscara de volta ao rosto.

MDM: Ei! Ainda não terminei com você!

TIFA: Máscara da Morte! Me deixa ir! Meus amigos vão cair no buraco do Yomotsu!

MDM: Que caiam. São inúteis como você. Se for por isso, eu te atiro lá junto deles. Podem todos apodrecer no inferno!

TIFA: Eu não tenho tempo pra isso...

Tifa se levanta e sai correndo na direção dos amigos. Explodindo seu cosmo e gritando por eles. Até que os dois sentem o cosmo dela e se viram pra trás. Apenas pra ver Máscara da Morte interceptando o caminho dela e segurando-a pelo pescoço.

MDM: Pare de se preocupar com eles! Preocupe-se consigo mesma! Quer morrer é?

TIFA: Maldita... Me larga!

Tifa chuta o queixo de Máscara da Morte e consegue se livrar do aperto.

MDM: Sua vadiazinha nojenta! Como se atreve?

TIFA: Eu já estou farta de você Máscara da Morte! Se não vai nos levar de volta pra Terra eu vou matar você aqui! _**IMPULSO RELUZENTE!**_

Tifa atinge Máscara da Morte com toda sua força despejando toda a energia de seu punho e atirando a Canceriana longe.

ROCK: Tifa! Que bom que está bem! Estávamos preocupados com você!

YUN: Essa é a Máscara da Morte de Câncer?

TIFA: Sim! Pra trás Yun! Rock! Ela ainda não está derrotada!

Máscara da Morte se vira em pleno ar e cai de pé no chão.

MDM: Pode apostar que não sua maldita! Como ousa me golpear? Agora eu vou acabar com sua raça por isso!

Máscara da Morte concentra uma chama azulada nas mãos.

MDM: Estas são as _**CHAMAS DEMONÍACAS!**_ Elas queimarão suas almas até não sobrar nada!

ROCK: Como é que é? O que pensa que tá fazendo sua maluca psicótica?

TIFA: Rock... Quero que observe muito bem este combate tá?

ROCK: Por que Tifa?

TIFA: Apenas faça! Quero que veja com seus próprios olhos, o Orgulho dos Céus!

MDM: Orgulho de merda! Preparem-se pra queimar, pirralhos!

Tifa fecha os olhos e em sua mente tudo ao redor parece calmo e sereno. Ela consegue visualizar em sua mente os movimentos de Máscara da Morte perfeitos disparando a bola de fogo contra ela. Tifa abre os olhos repentinamente e seu cosmo está mais elevado do que nunca. Com um golpe direto, ela dispara seu golpe Impulso Reluzente outra vez. Mas desta vez, mirando na Bola de Fogo de Máscara da Morte. A bola de fogo explode e as chamas se espalham pela colina dos mortos.

MDM: Maldita! Como conseguiu interceptar meu ataque?

TIFA: Eu vejo seus movimentos Máscara da Morte! Agora, podemos lutar de igual pra igual!

Máscara da Morte olha Tifa com seriedade pela primeira vez. Em seguida, ela explode seu cosmo e avança contra os três e com um poderoso golpe cósmico, atirado-os para o ar.

MDM: Lutar de igual pra igual comigo? Fala sério!

TIFA: Não tão... Rápido...

Tifa conseguiu conter o punho de Máscara da Morte. Em seguida, Tifa concentra seu cosmo no seu punho e atinge Máscara da Morte no rosto causando uma explosão de energia.

TIFA: _**IMPULSO RELUZENTE!**_

Os cavaleiros são ofuscados e de repente estão caídos no chão da casa de Câncer. Os três se levantam lentamente e olham ao redor. Onde Máscara da Morte está parada, encostada numa pilastra e olhando pra eles.

TIFA: Nós... Voltamos...?

ROCK: O que aconteceu?

MDM: Podem passar. Dêem o fora da minha casa...

YUN: Vai nos deixar passar?

O relógio de fogo toca. A chama de Câncer se extingue.

MDM: Vocês sobreviveram por uma hora. Podem ir embora...

TIFA: Máscara da Morte...

MDM: Anda logo! Quer que os mande pro Yomotsu de novo?

TIFA: Por que nos trouxe de volta, Máscara da Morte...?

MDM: O Grande Mestre ia me encher o saco... Um de vocês moleques é um suposto cavaleiro lendário que salvará o mundo, blábláblá... Eu não quero ter de ouvir encheção de saco do Grande Mestre por ter matado vocês... Se mandem...

Máscara da Morte vira as costas e desaparece da Casa de Câncer. Os três se entreolham, acenam com a cabeça e partem.

ROCK: Você venceu ela Tifa...? Incrível! Ela era muito forte.

TIFA: Vencer? Não Rock... Eu levei uma surra... Ela poderia muito bem ter nos abandonado no Yomotsu Hiraska...

YUN: Então, por que ela nos trouxe de volta...?

TIFA: Não acho que ela vá admitir, mas... No fundo deve haver algo de bom nela...

ROCK: Há! Até parece! Qual a próxima casa?

YUN: Já esqueceu Rock? A quinta casa do Zodíaco é Leão...

ROCK: Leão? Que legal... Vamos enfrentar o Mestre Tidus... O que sabemos do Mestre, Tifa...? Além de que ele é um dos mais fortes dos 12...?

TIFA: Ele também é o Cavaleiro mais rápido dos 12... Seus golpes podem chegar a mais de cem milhões de socos por segundo...

YUN: Mestre Tidus é um gênio das lutas.

TIFA: E ouvi dizer que seus socos podem até ultrapassar a velocidade da luz...

YUN: E além disso, ele nos ensinou tudo que sabemos...

TIFA: Sim. Ele conhece cada um de nossos golpes e estratégias de combate.

ROCK: Cem milhões de golpes por segundo...? O mais rápido dos 12 Cavaleiros de ouro...? Incrível...

TIFA: Apesar de os Cavaleiros de Ouro serem igualmente poderosos, este pode ser o nosso mais difícil desafio até o momento...

Os três chegam até a entrada da casa onde seu mestre os espera.

TIDUS: E esqueceu de o mais bonito dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro...

ROCK: Mestre! É a sua vez de nos treinar?

TIDUS: Bem-vindos garotos... Hora de eu testar pessoalmente a capacidade de vocês... E o quanto evoluíram... Usem tudo que aprenderam até agora com os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro. Pois eu não vou pegar leve com vocês só por que são meus discípulos, ok?

Os três se aproximam de Tidus e ele toca os ombros deles.

TIDUS: Eu estava certo quanto a uma coisa. Mas errado quanto a outra. Rock não é o único cavaleiro lendário aqui. Todos vocês evoluíram realmente rápido em quatro horas de treinamento. Como eu imaginei, o potencial de vocês cresce exponencialmente quando enfrentam adversários poderosos. E isso é um dom divino. Estou realmente orgulhoso de vocês... Minha família...

Os corações dos três se enchem de alegria ao ovir aquelas palavras. Tidus vira as costas e adentra a Casa de Leão.

TIDUS: Sigam-me. Vamos dar início ao treinamento imediatamente.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** E olha que você é fã do Yun heim? Mas acho que deve ser mais fã da Máscara da Morte... XD

**BenToph:** Sim. A Máscara da Morte é safadeeeeenha... XP

**Capítulo 05 – A Casa de Leão**

Os três adentram a iluminada casa de leão. Tidus se prepara para lutar, removendo sua capa branca.

TIDUS: Até o momento, vocês foram capazes de tocar o sétimo sentido. Foram capazes de enxergar os ataques na velocidade da luz e por breves instantes, se igualarem aos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Agora é hora de se igualarem a um Cavaleiro por mais do que um breve instante.

ROCK: Mais do que um breve instante...?

TIDUS: O teste de vocês será muito simples. Vocês tem de atingir um único golpe em mim.

ROCK: Acertar um golpe em você?

TIFA: Atingir um único golpe no mais rápido dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro...

YUN: Certo...

Tidus coloca o elmo do leão. Os três discípulos se preparam. Cosmos começam a se elevar. Num rompante, Rock e Yun avançam contra Tidus.

ROCK: **_METEOROS DE PEGASUS!_**

YUN: **_CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!_**

Os olhos de Tidus acompanham cada um dos movimentos. Ele enxerga os meteoros de Rock avançando em câmera lenta na sua direção. A energia massiva do Cólera do Dragão de Yun se formando.

Em uma fração de segundo, Tidus consegue conter os punhos dos dois, segurá-los pelo pulso, girar o corpo e jogá-los longe. Tifa já estava no ar desferindo seu chute.

TIFA: **_LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!_**

Tidus se esquiva movendo-se pro lado e deixando Tifa passar por ele. Em seguida, ele a atinge o estômago com o antebraço, pegando-a num abraço e jogando-a contra as pilastras. Ele se vira pra trás e milhares de meteoros avançam contra ele. Tidus sorri e como um flash ele passa pelos meteoros ficando cara a cara com Rock. Rock é ofuscado por um brilho e atirado longe por incontáveis golpes.

YUN: Meus olhos de Dragão não conseguiram acompanhar os movimentos do mestre. É incrível.

ROCK: Os olhos de Dragão conseguiram... Prever até mesmo os movimentos de Odin... Mas não conseguem prever os movimentos do mestre...

TIFA: Precisamos despertar o sétimo sentido pra lutar contra o Mestre.

TIDUS: Isso mesmo. Enquanto não despertarem o sétimo sentido seus golpes não me afetarão.

ROCK: Pois eu vou conseguir superar sua velocidade mestre.

TIDUS: Eu não duvido que consiga Rock, mas se quiser realmente fazê-lo é melhor começar a explodir esse cosmo gigantesco dormente aí dentro. Assim... **_RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!_**

Rock, Yun e Tifa são erguidos no ar e arrastado pra trás por uma leve onda de choque e em seguida, seus corpos são castigados por uma infinidade incontável de feixes de luz que os crava na parede.

YUN: Eu não vi nada... Eu só vi os ombros do mestre brilharem e um segundo depois fui atingido por milhares de golpes...

ROCK: Eu também não vi nada...

TIDUS: Vamos tentar mais uma vez. Só estamos começando.

Tidus avança como um flash dourado na direção dos três. Novamente ele começa a golpear os três com socos e chutes, antes que eles sejam capazes de se mover. De repente, Tidus some a vista deles.

ROCK: Droga. Não consigo acompanhar os movimentos do mestre.

Rock se levanta com dificuldades.

TIDUS: Não desista tão facilmente Rock! Vocês já sabem como...

Tidus se esquiva no último instante de um disparo de energia de Tifa.

TIDUS: Ei! Como conseguiu isso Tifa?

TIFA: Eu aprendi uns truques novos mestre. Com meu orgulho dos céus eu posso não ser capaz de acompanhar sua velocidade, mas sou capaz de prever seus movimentos.

TIDUS: Orgulho dos Céus é? Vai ter de me contar sobre isso depois mocinha!

Rock e Yun atacam Tidus pelas costas, pensando que ele estava desprevinido. Mas Tidus bloqueia os dois chutes com as mãos.

TIDUS: Não pensem que eu vou cair nessa moleques!

Tidus desfere um soco em um e um chute em outro. E se vira a tempo de conter o soco de Tifa. Em seguida, Tidus concentra uma luz no punho esquerdo e dispara milhares de socos na velocidade da luz, mas Tifa evita saltando para o ar e caindo sobre Tidus.

TIFA: _**LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!**_

Tidus sorri olhando pra cima e desaparece no segundo em que ia ser atingido. Tifa abre uma cratera no chão com seu chute. Vindo à distância uma rajada de energia dourada atinge Tifa emcheio e a crava na parede.

Um feixe de luz na escuridão corta o ar denunciando o movimento de Tidus.

ROCK: Está ali! _**COMETA DE PEGASUS!**_

YUN: _**DRAGÃO VOADOR!**_

Um cometa de luz e um Dragão de Energia voam na direção do feixe de luz Tidus, mas o feixe de luz simplesmente passa por eles defletindo-os. O golpe de Yun voa contra Rock e o de Rock contra Yun. Os dois voam na direção da parede e antes de atingí-la são golpeados pelas costas pelo feixe dourado e caindo de cara no chão.

Até que o feixe de luz para diante deles.

TIDUS: Vamos. Sétimo sentido. Onde está? Parem de tentar advinhar onde eu vou estar. Cavaleiros não advinham. Eles estudam. Analisam seu oponente. E vencem. Se ficarem concentrados em advinhar o lugar onde eu vou estar pra me atacar, vão falhar. A hora de vocês está quase acabando.

TIFA: Tem razão mestre... Vamos alcançar o sétimo sentido.

TIDUS: É isso que eu queria ouvir... Vamos nessa... De novo...

ROCK: Vamos mestre!

YUN: Sim!

Yun começa a elevar seu cosmo fazendo seus olhos de dragão despertarem e brilharem. Ele ergue o escudo a frente do rosto. Tifa eleva seu cosmo despertando seu orgulho dos céus. Total liberdade e movimentos liderados por instintos. Rock não tinha nenhum talento especial até o momento, exceto ter quase destruído a casa de gêmeos com uma supernova, mas ele não precisava ferir Tidus (Se é que ele pode ser ferido por uma supernova ou qualquer outro golpe desferido por Rock), ele só precisava atingir Tidus. Um golpe rápido será mais eficiente do que um golpe de destruição em massa, ele pensa.

ROCK: Não. Eu não preciso de tudo isso. Eu só tenho de atingir o sétimo sentido. Serei capaz de acompanhar os movimentos do mestre e golpea-lo com meus meteoros. Só isso.

Rock começa a elevar seu cosmo, se lembrando de todas as lutas que teve e de todas as lições do mestre. Ele fecha os olhos a medida que seu cosmo cresce mais e mais. Tidus concentra seu cosmo no punho direito e sorri fechando os olhos.

TIDUS: Vamos nessa... _**RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!**_

Tidus ataca. Rock abre os olhos e vê os feixes de luz se movendo em câmera lenta disparados pelo punho de Tidus. Ele olha pro lado e Yun está em pleno ar, se contorcendo pra esquivar de um feixe de luz. Tifa está do outro lado, apoiando-se em uma mão e fazendo acrobacias pra se esquivar dos feixes de luz. E por fim Rock dá um sorriso de satisfação e avança contra Tidus. Os três saltando de um lado a outro, se esquivando de golpes, apoiando-se em paredes e pilastras, correndo e saltando, defendendo e esquivando e chegando cada vez mais perto de Tidus que permanecia firme no mesmo lugar.

ROCK: Te peguei! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

Os meteoros de Rock começam a ficar mais e mais rápidos e se transformarem em feixes de luz como os de Tidus. Os feixes se anulando mutuamente em pleno ar. Até que Rock começa a ser atingido por mais e mais feixes e é atirado pra trás. Tifa tenta atingir Tidus com um soco energizado em alta velocidade, mas seu punho é contido. Yun dispara novamente o Dragão Voador e Tidus não é atingido por pouco. Saltando pra trás e evitando o golpe que fissura o assoalho da Casa de Leão.

TIDUS: Mas esses moleques... Como se adaptam rápido! Eu cheguei a ver perigo desta vez!

Tidus se esquiva novamente de um soco de Rock vindo direto pra cima dele. Outro de Yun. Um chute de Tifa. Os chutes de Tifa são mortais. São sua especialidade. Os três começam a atacar Tidus . Para um observador de fora, pareciam golpes desorganizados e aleatórios, mas eram perfeitamente calculados. Nenhum atacava sem considerar as possibilidades de contra-ataque. Todos os golpes eram visados em pontos fracos. Nenhum golpe era desferido passando por cima do parceiro.

Tidus teve uma bela dificuldade em bloquear os golpes. Mas conseguiu bloquear todos, sem receber nenhum. Em seguida, Tidus é encurralado e começa a correr novamente. E os três cavaleiros logo atrás dele.

TIDUS: Ah qual é?

A sessão de golpes desferidos e bloqueados recomeça. Tidus não pensa duas vezes e dispara o Relâmpago de Plasma. Os três começam a se esquivar, saltando pra todos os lados. Rock parece ver toda a cena anterior repetida diante de si.

TIDUS: _**RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!**_

ROCK: _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

TIDUS: Os golpes de Rock estão perfeitamente igualados aos meus. Moleque safado. Droga! Tifa e Yun! Ao mesmo tempo! Pelas laterais!

Tidus interrompe o golpe pra bloquear Tifa e Yun, mas eles se adiantam e atingem Tidus. Os meteoros de Rock se fundem num único cometa e atinge Tidus. O Cavaleiro de Leão é cravado na parede.

TIDUS: Moleques... Vocês batem forte feito uma mula... Eu acho que até com essa armadura de ouro, minhas costelas vão ficar doloridas por um mês...

Tifa retira a máscara e corre até Tidus sentado no chão, morrendo de preocupação.

TIFA: O senhor está bem?

TIDUS: Ei. Não sou eu que geralmente me preocupo com você, gatinha...?

Tidus dá um soquinho de mentira no rosto de Tifa. Ela não consegue conter o sorriso. Tidus se levanta com as costelas doloridas.

TIDUS: Ai! Moleques miseráveis... Eu vou matar o Grande Mestre por me fazer lutar com Cavaleiros Lendários...

ROCK: Te pegamos mestre! Somos os mais fortes das 12 casas!

Rock e Yun pulam em cima de Tidus tentando esganá-lo de brincadeira e Tidus encurva de dor. Em seguida ele desfere um soco pro alto e crava os dois no chão.

ROCK E YUN: Aaaaaiii... X.x

TIDUS: Ah muito bem... Vocês passaram no teste com louvor... A cada batalha o cosmo de vocês se intensifica. A cada casa vocês ficam mais fortes. E aprendem novas técnicas. Estou orgulhoso de vocês. Já estão muito acima de qualquer cavaleiro de ouro ou de prata no santuário. Já podem ficar orgulhosos de si mesmos...

ROCK: Então, vamos acabar com esse treinamento. Já somos invencíveis... u.u

YUN: Isso aí! u.u

Os dois recebem outro soco que os crava no teto e caem de volta ao chão.

TIDUS: Nada disso. Apenas despertar o sétimo sentido não basta. Tem de dominá-lo. ¬¬

TIFA: Quer dizer que ainda somos muito mais fracos que o senhor não é mestre?

TIDUS: E um dia serão muito mais fortes. Vocês já deram os primeiros passos para dominarem o sétimo sentido. Só precisam de mais treinamento. E isso tudo em 5 casas. Ainda faltam 7. Sigam em frente.

YUN: Quem é o próximo adversário?

Tidus se encolhe tremendo num canto.

ROCK: Mestre...? õ.o

TIFA: O que o senhor tem Mestre...?

TIDUS: É... Ela...

YUN: Quem...?

TIDUS: Minha mãe...

ROCK: O que? Nossa vamos ter de lutar com a Vovó Asheria é?

TIDUS: Não... O Discípulo dela...

ROCK: O que tem o discípulo dela? Você o conhece?

TIDUS: Não. E esse é o problema! O que esperar do moleque que sobreviveu ao treinamento da minha mãe?

A imagem de um cavaleiro de olhar demoníaco, gargalhando de forma maníaca e cercado de chamas infernais surge na mente de Tidus.

TIDUS: Esse cara deve ser o mais terrível de todos os cavaleiros de ouro!

ROCK: É... Falou... ¬.¬

TIDUS: É sério... Dizem que ele é o Cavaleiro mais próximo de deus...

YUN: Mais próximo de deus?

Tidus continua tremendo.

ROCK: Seja lá quem for, nós venceremos o desafio dele! Vamos!

O trio deixa a Casa de Leão e começa a subir as escadas.

ROCK: Cara... Como o mestre sendo tão forte pode ter medo da Vovó Asheria?

Chegando próximo a casa de Virgem, Rock é recebido com um soco e voa de volta pra trás, estatelando na escada.

ROCK: What the hell...? x.x

ASHERIA: Vovó? Eu sou jovem de mais pra ser avó moleque! Agora preparem-se pra enfrentar o meu discípulo! Kanya de Virgem!

Rock, Yun e Tifa olham pra entrada da Casa de Virgem e vêem o Cavaleiro de Virgem meditando em posição de lótus. Ao lado de Asheria, outro jovem cavaleiro com a armadura de Cálice.

ROCK: Esse garoto é que vamos ter de enfrentar...?

YUN: Mas... Ele tá meditando... Quando ele vai se levantar pra lutar?

ASHERIA: Como assim...? Ele já está esperando por vocês... Entrem logo na casa de Virgem...

Os três adentram a casa de virgem e sentem o poderoso cosmo do cavaleiro de ouro que está sentado de olhos fechados meditando.

KANYA: Bem-vindos Cavaleiros. Preparem-se para o seu teste.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Legião:** Se aquelas fics tivessem me inspirado, esse capítulo seria um bacanal.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Sabe que nem tinha pensado nisso? Mas acho que Matrix virou referencia pra esse tipo de cena de ação né? XD

PS.: Asheria-sensei era uma amazona de prata (altar) na verdade. Antes de se tornar a Grã-guerreira de Virgem. XP

**susano'o Math:** Leia e verá. Leia e verá. HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAH!

**Capítulo 06 – Casa de Virgem**

Rock, Yun e Tifa adentram a casa de Virgem, onde Kanya meditava diante de uma estátua do Buda.

KANYA: Adentrem o templo de Virgem. Revelem para mim o interior de seus espíritos... Embora seja uma fraqueza do espírito, a curiosidade me assola...

ROCK: Qual será o nosso teste?

KANYA: O teste da alma... Devo começar imediatamente...

O cosmo de Kanya é absurdo e começa a se elevar intensamente. Imagens e pinturas de deuses hindus surgem pelas paredes da casa de virgem.

YUN: O que está acontecendo?

TIFA: Eu... Eu não sei!

KANYA: Não tenham medo. Desfaçam-se de qualquer dúvida ou inquietação. Adentrem o mundo sobrenatural com os espíritos puros e o nirvana se revelará a vocês...

ROCK: O que pensa que está fazendo carinha?

KANYA: Apenas dando início ao teste... _**CÍRCULO DAS SEIS EXISTÊNCIAS!**_

Os três cavaleiros se vêem diante de um novo universo. Eles olham para o horizonte e vêem apenas uma terra árida. Um céu melancólico e um rio.

ROCK: Onde estamos? -Diz Rock se aproximando do Rio-

TIFA: Eu não sei...

YUN: Parece... Um pouco com o lugar pra onde Máscara da Morte nos mandou...

KANYA: Não se aproximem do Rio... Este é o Rio Lete no inferno. Onde os espíritos mergulham para esquecer as lembranças de suas vidas passadas... Toquem as águas e serão imediatamente dragados pela correnteza...

ROCK: Você? Por que nos trouxe aqui? É aqui que iremos lutar é?

KANYA: Não se precipite. Não os trouxe aqui para lutar. Eu disse que este seria um teste do espírito. Eu os trouxe ao círculo das seis existências. É o Círculo de Mundos Espirituais pra onde as almas vão para pagar por seus pecados em vida. Este é apenas o primeiro. O Inferno. O reino de Hades.

ROCK: Hades?

Kanya passa por eles.

KANYA: Sim. Hades. Imperador do Inferno. O maior inimigo de Atena. Eu os trouxe aqui, pois o Círculo das Seis Existências atrai suas almas para o mundo com o qual tem mais afinidade. Passaremos pelos mundos, um-a-um e veremos em qual deles vocês ficarão presos.

ROCK: Co-como assim?  
TIFA: Presos?

KANYA: Existe um motivo pra este teste Rock de Pegasus. E você sabe qual é. A Guerra Santa contra Hades. A conexão entre o Pegasus Lendário e o Imperador do Inferno. Em algum lugar do mundo, o Imperador do Inferno nasceu e espera o momento mais oportuno pra despertar. E ao fzê-lo a maior das Guerras Santas será desencadeada resultando no que provavelmente será a morte de todos os Cavaleiros.

YUN: Todos os Cavaleiros? Mortos?

KANYA: E se não lutarmos com todas as forças, talvez até a morte de Atena...

Kanya eleva seu cosmo. E os quatro começam a levitar sobre o submundo. Passando pelas diversas prisões onde pode-se ver milhões de pessoas agonizando em sofrimento eterno, nas mãos de homens de armadura negra.

KANYA: Este é o futuro do mundo se Hades não for derrotado.

ROCK: Que lugar é este? Isso é loucura! Por que machucam estas pessoas?

KANYA: Estas pessoas são pessoas que cometeram muitos pecados em vida. E sob o julgo dos três juízes eles perecem no tormento eterno.

De repente, os quatro pairam sobre um campo gelado. Rostos podem ser vistos afundados na neve e lentamente sendo cobertos. Poucas partes de seus corpos podem ser vistas pra fora da neve e pareciam estar portando armaduras.

TIFA: Estas pessoas... São Cavaleiros...?

KANYA: Cavaleiros do passado que foram condenados ao Cocytos. A prisão gélida pra onde vão os que ergueram a mão contra os deuses...

ROCK: Temos de ajudar estes Cavaleiros! Eles estavam apenas lutando pelo bem!

Kanya eleva seu cosmo e logo a paisagem muda novamente. O mundo em que estão agora não é muito diferente do Inferno. Exceto que sem tormentos perpetrados por homens de armaduras negras, eles vêem pessoas raquíticas como zumbis, se arrastando pelo chão e devorando umas as outras.

TIFA: Este... É outro dos mundos?

KANYA: Interessante... Parece que o inferno não clamou suas almas... Este é o Mundo dos Espíritos famintos. Avarentos em vida vem pra cá passar a eternidade com fome, devorando a carne dos mortos e bebendo de seu sangue...

YUN: Este lugar... É horrível...

KANYA: Não há muito o que ver aqui...

ROCK: Vamos voltar e salvar aqueles cavaleiros!

KANYA: Não. Esta não é a razão de nossa vinda aqui.

ROCK: Maldito!

Rock ataca Kanya, mas ele é transportado novamente antes de poder desferir o golpe. Agora eles se vêem num mundo de selvas e selvageria. Só há bestas selvagens por todos os lados, lutando entre si.

KANYA: Sejam bem-vindos ao Mundo das Bestas. Aqueles que viveram de acordo com seus instintos renascem sob a forma de animais selvagens. Serão suas almas clamadas por este mundo? Vamos descobrir...

Kanya eleva seu cosmo novamente. Eles são transportados a um mundo de sangue e lutas. Um interminável campo de batalha onde homens lutam entre si o tempo inteiro.

KANYA: Este é o mundo dos Ashuras. Aqueles que viveram pela espada quando vivos, o fazem aqui. Passam a eternidade lutando entre si.

ROCK: Esses lugares são... Horríveis... Pare...

TIFA: Não suporto olhar... Tamanha violência...

YUN: Como podem ser tão cruéis...?

KANYA: Não ajam precipitadamente em supor que escaparão deste mundo. A vida de um Cavaleiro é cercada de violência e matança. Se seus espíritos possuírem uma pequena parcela de intenção assassina, serão arrastados pra este mundo...

Kanya eleva o cosmo mais uma vez, resultando em uma nova viagem.

KANYA: Este é o mundo dos homens... Aqui as pessoas passam a eternidade sofrendo com sua humanidade... Bombardeadas constantemente pelas emoções e dores que todos os humanos sentem em vida... Tudo de uma vez e na maior intensidade possível...

ROCK: Sinto a dor de perder meus pais... E de amar a... E o Ciúmes...

YUN: Meu pai prefere o Lee do que eu...

TIFA: Eu jamais poderei ser feliz ao lado de ninguém! Kalina! Não morra!

Os três já começavam a ser atacados por todas as intensidades das emoções quando Kanya abre o portal para o sexto mundo.

KANYA: Bem-vindos ao paraíso...

Uma paisagem bela e plácida se abre diante dos olhos dos três. Céu maravilhoso e um campo de flores até onde a vista alcança.

ROCK: Este é o paraíso...?

KANYA: Sim. Também conhecido como os Campos Elíseos. Outro território conquistado por Hades. Cedido como lar a seus servos, Hypnos deus do sono e Thanatos deus da morte. Aqui Hades trancafiou seu verdadeiro corpo ferido pelo Cavaleiro de Pegasus nos tempos mitológicos. Ele barra a entrada de qualquer alma seja ela boa ou má através de uma imensa muralha e uma dimensão que só permite a passagem de deuses.

TIFA: Quer dizer que... Muitas das pessoas que sofrem nos outros mundos...

KANYA: São inocentes a quem os Campos Elíseos foram negados... É o único dos Seis Mundos que não traz dor e tristeza... E no entanto está inacessível aos homens devido ao egoísmo de Hades.

ROCK: Por que está me mostrando isso...?

KANYA: Por que é seu destino derrotar Hades, Cavaleiro de Pegasus... Se você não for o Pegasus Lendário, este cenário de sofrimento e injustiça perdurará por toda a eternidade... Veremos se vocês são dignos de serem clamados por este mundo...

Kanya abre os olhos e está de volta a casa de virgem. Tifa e Yun começam a se levantar. Mas Rock continua imóvel.

TIFA: Nós... Voltamos...?

KANYA: Sim. Exceto pelo Pegasus...

YUN: O que? Você deixou o Rock pra trás?

KANYA: Não. Os Campos Elíseos clamaram a alma dele.

YUN: Maldito! Traz o Rock de volta!

Yun avança contra Kanya de punho armado e prestes a golpear o Cavaleiro de Virgem quando ele explode seu cosmo fazendo uma violenta energia dourada jorrar de seu corpo. Yun é cravado na parede.

KANYA: Este é o motivo do teste. Não pode ser modificado. O Pegasus precisa ser testado para sabermos se ele é o Cavaleiro Lendário que dará fim a Hades ou se estamos condenados... Se ele for o Pegasus Lendário, ele voltará...

Enquanto isso, Rock caminha pelos Campos Elíseos. Não importa pra onde olhe, ele vê apenas flores e templos. Mas nenhuma pessoa. O paraíso vazio. Por que Hades o domina com punho de ferro.

ROCK: Isso... Isso não é justo! Meus pais não vieram pra cá? Estão sofrendo nos outros mundos por causa de Hades? Eles não mereciam este destino! Eram pessoas boas! Eles... Eles...

Dois cosmos sinistros surgem diante de Rock. Imensas figuras em armaduras negras pairando e sorrindo pra ele. Eram idênticos exceto pelas cores dos cabelos. Um loiro. O outro de cabelo prateado.

HYPNOS: O que temos aqui, meu irmão?

THANATOS: Um invasor, irmão. E não um invasor qualquer. Mas justamente o transgressor da ordem dos deuses. O maior inimigo de nosso senhor Hades...

HYPNOS: Tem razão. Uma inconveniência que no fim se tornou bastante conveniente. Podemos dar um fim a Guerra Santa antes de começar. E garantir a vitória de Lorde Hades.

ROCK: Seus malditos! Pagarão por tudo! PAGARÃO PELO SOFRIMENTO DE MEUS PAIS! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

HYPNOS: Inútil. Somos deuses e estamos num patamar muito mais elevado que o de vocês, humanos!

Os golpes de Rock são bloqueados e ele vai ao chão devido a uma enorme pressão de cosmo sobre seu corpo.

THANATOS: Ajoelhe-se perante os deuses verme... E entregue-se ao abraço frio da morte...

Thanatos se prepara para disparar uma imensa bola de energia contra Rock quando um brilho dourado surge no ar e bloqueia o ataque.

KANYA: _**KHAN!**_

HYPNOS: Outro invasor? Como eles conseguem atravessar o espaço dimensional? Ele só permite a passagem dos deuses.

KANYA: Eu não sou um deus... Mas sou o mais próximo deles...

THANATOS: Arrogante. Só mais um Cavaleiro a ser exterminado por nós!

KANYA: Eu creio que não. Nenhum Cavaleiro morrerá neste dia, por suas mãos. Principalmente o Cavaleiro que está destinado a trazer paz a humanidade ao lado de Atena. Assim jura Kanya de Virgem. A esperança do futuro não desaparecerá neste dia! _**RENDIÇÃO DIVINA!**_

Uma imagem divina surge as costas de Kanya enquanto ele libera toda a potência de seu cosmo contra os dois deuses.

HYPNOS: Que poder grandioso. Impressionante para um humano.

THANATOS: Mas ainda assim, nada de siginificativo pra nós!

Rock abre os olhos. Está de volta a casa de virgem. Tifa e Yun o reanimam. Asheria e o Cavaleiro de taça adentram o templo.

AZRAEL: Kanya. O que determinou?

Kanya dá um sorriso de alívio.

KANYA: Eu nunca conheci almas tão puras... Resistiram a atração de todos os seis mundos... E o Pegasus conseguiu invadir o paraíso.

ROCK: Grande coisa... Você também...

KANYA: Errado. Eu não sou permitido no paraíso. Sempre que tentei. Fui barrado pelo poder dos deuses gêmeos. Foi o seu cosmo que venceu a barreira dos deuses e permitiu acesso a mim e a seus amigos. Estou certo desta vez de que nos seus ombros, descansa a esperança pra todos nós, Rock de Pegasus...

ASHERIA: Vocês passaram no teste.

ROCK: Tá falando sério...?

Kanya acena com a cabeça.

ROCK: Escuta... Kanya...

KANYA: O que é...?

ROCK: Lá nos Campos Elíseos... Eles estavam vazios... Eu sempre pensei que meus pais... E nossos amigos... Como o Jecht e a Kalina estivesse lá... Descansando...

KANYA: Entendo... Mas como eu disse... O julgo de Hades e dos deuses gêmeos não permite que ninguém acesse o paraíso.

ROCK: Então, mesmo que eu não seja esse tal cavaleiro lendário, eu me tornarei um! Só pra socar a cara do Hades com toda a força! E mandar os espíritos de meus pais pra lá! E os pais da Alex... E a Kalina... O Jecht... Eles vão todos descansar! Eu juro que vão!

Rock corre pra saída da casa de virgem chorando.

YUN: Espera Rock!

TIFA: Vamos com ele, Yun... Senhora Asheria... Obrigada por tudo... E adeus...

Asheria sorri e acena pra ela. Tifa e Yun correm atrás de Rock.

YUN: Você está bem Rock...?

ROCK: Eu to legal, amigão... Qual é a próxima casa...?

TIFA: Esta com certeza é pro Yun...

YUN: A casa de libra...

ROCK: É seu pai Yun? Vamos ter de lutar com seu pai?

Yun acena que sim.

TIFA: O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra. Apontado para o cargo pessoalmente por Atena ou pelo Grande Mestre.

YUN: Portador de uma das armaduras mais poderosas das 88 constelações.

TIFA: O Cavaleiro de Libra tem de ser o mais justo de todos os outros cavaleiros. Pois sua armadura é a única que porta seis pares de armas.

ROCK: Armas? Mas eu pensei que cavaleiros não pudessem portar armas...

TIFA: E não podem. Como uma deusa justa Atena determina que devemos lutar com os próprios punhos. No entanto, Atena entende que haverão casos em que nossos punhos apenas não são suficientes e aí ela deve autorizar o uso das armas de libra. As armas que destroem estrelas.

YUN: Se Atena não puder ser consultada, o Cavaleiro de Libra ficará encarregado de determinar o momento apropriado de usá-las. Por isto, Libra deve ser um cavaleiro com enorme senso de justiça.

ROCK: Entendi... Ele deve ser muito forte então...

TIFA: Dizem que devido aos seus poderes naturais, o Cavaleiro de Libra é o combatente mais temível dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro... Capaz de fazer a própria natureza se dobrar a sua vontade...

YUN: Os servos costumavam chamar o meu pai de... Deus dragão...

O trio chega as portas da casa de libra. Diante da entrada de libra, está Shen-Long. O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra.

SHEN: Bem-vindo, meu filho... Estive esperando por você...

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Uhull... Há quanto tempo eu não tenho uma fic prontinha só esperando pra ser postada. E estou adorando escrever mais sobre essa fic. Pena que vou ter de dar um tempinho (Muito pouco) nas fics Extreme, por que muita gente foi escolher justo novembro e dezembro pra fazer aniversário. u.u

**I Lost a Bet to Madara:** Ah a ironia... Apenas espere pela casa de Escorpião... XD

Pure-Petit-Chan: Pois é Pure-Petit. Eu queria fazer algo diferente no teste do Kanya e já que o Kurumada (ou a Shiori) misturou alguns dos seis mundos com o mundo de Hades, por que não o Elíseo entrar na dança? Sabe como eu sou né? Adoro um draaaaamaaaa! Agora os heróis lutarão pra levar as almas dos seus entes queridos pro descanso eterno.

PS.: O teste do Shen não será tão zen quanto o do Kanya... Já adianto isso... XD

**Capítulo 07 – A Casa de Libra**

Yun caminha até o pai subindo as escadarias.

SHEN: Você cresceu Yun. Devo muito a Tidus por ter cuidado de você pelo visto.

YUN: Obrigado pai.

SHEN: Mas o seu poder aumentou? Depois de tanto sacrifício pra se tornar o Cavaleiro de Dragão, coom vão suas habilidades?

YUN: É o que estou esperando pra saber, pai.

SHEN: Ótimo... Testaremos seus olhos de Dragão Yun...

YUN: Sim pai. Rock. Tifa. Eu enfrentarei o desafio desta casa. Por favor não se envolvam.

ROCK: Claro Yun. Nós confiamos plenamente em você.

MEI: Yun!

A mãe abraça o filho.

YUN: Você cresceu. E está lindo.

SHEN: Mei. É hora do treinamento do Yun. Teremos tempo para isso quando Yun passar por Peixes.

A mãe se afasta o máximo que pode assim como Tifa e Yun.

ROCK: Que... Sensação é essa Tifa...? O cosmo desse cavaleiro me deixa paralisado... Não é de medo, mas é como estar diante de um obstáculo intransponível... Ou diante de uma onda gigante prestes a me engolir por inteiro...

TIFA: Eu sei como se sente Rock... Eu também sinto a mesma coisa... Espero que Yun esteja melhor do que nós...

Shen-Long desperta os olhos de Dragão. A aura que emana do Cavaleiro de Libra é terrivelmente poderosa. O somblante era calmo e sereno. Mas a energia cósmica que ele emanava era absoluta.

SHEN: Vamos Yun! Mostre-me o seu golpe!

Yun parte para cima de Shen-long e ataca com um soco. Shen-Long evita o golpe se locomovendo em velocidade e surgindo atrás de Yun. Yun se vira e recebe um soco no estômago, um nas costas, uma ombrada no peito que o atira pro ar e logo em seguida, Shen-long estende as mãos pra frente despejando todo o poder de seu cosmo. Yun voa até o teto e cai de cara no chão. A mãe de Yun desvia o olhar.

SHEN: Seus olhos de dragão são imaturos.

YUN: Sim... Mas eu vou ficar mais forte pai. E meus olhos de Dragão se fortalecerão com meu cosmo!

SHEN: Sim. Mas é muito mais do que isso Yun. O poder do cosmo é maior e vai além dos seis sentidos que você conhece.

YUN: Muito além?

SHEN: Ao despertar o sétimo sentido você conseguirá despertar a verdadeira visão dos Olhos de Dragão. E poderá despertar o poder máximo do dragão. A Cólera dos Cem Dragões.

YUN: Cólera dos Cem Dragões?

SHEN: Sim. É um golpe cem vezes mais poderoso que a Cólera do Dragão que você domina. Agora vamos! Tente acompanhar meus movimentos!

Yun vai se lembrando do que os amigos diziam a medida que a luta prossegue. O Cavaleiro com maior poder de combate dos 12 dourados. Shen-Long de Libra. Que cravou o punho no coração de um dragão imortal e resgatou o legado do clã.

YUN: Sim pai!

ROCK: É impressão minha, ou Yun parece mais feliz do que nunca?

TIFA: Ele está feliz. Apesar do que sente por nosso mestre, esse sempre foi o sonho dele. Ser discípulo do pai. E deixá-lo orgulhoso.

Yun avança contra Shen-Long. Os dois se socam. Cada um defende com seu escudo, mas apenas Yun é arrastado pra trás pela força do impacto. Quando Yun olha para o escudo do Dragão, ele está trincado.

YUN: Meu escudo do Dragão... O mais forte de todos os Escudos... Foi quebrado...

SHEN: Foco Yun! Não confie tanto em sua armadura e sim em seu cosmo. E no seu legado!

Yun acena com a cabeça.

YUN: Desperte olhos de dragão! **_CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!_**

SHEN: Seu golpe é explendido e forte! Mas não o bastante Yun! **_MURALHA DO DRAGÃO!_**

Yun é arrebatado por uma barreira de dragões circulando o corpo de seu pai. Shen-Long estende as mãos pra frente fazendo a revoada de Dragões avançarem pra frente atirando Yun pra longe.

SHEN: É através dos olhos do dragão que os cem deuses dragões são trazidos ao nosso mundo.

YUN: Entendi pai!

Yun se coloca de pé e avança contra Shen-Long. Os dois começam a trocar golpes. Socos e chutes. Shen-Long consegue aparar os golpes facilmente. Os os socos de ambos se encontram em pleno ar criando uma onda de choque que trinca o chão e removendo as lajotas do lugar.

Mas o cosmo de Shen-Long é tão grande que atira Yun contra a parede.

MEI: Yun!

SHEN: Não se envolva Mei! Ele precisa aprender!

Shen-Long observa a aura de Yun. Ele vê que Yun está mais feliz do que nunca por estar passando por aquele treinamento. E o libriano sorri satisfeito se colocando em postura de combate.

SHEN: mais uma vez Yun!

YUN: Sim... Pai...

Yun explode o cosmo ao se levantar.

YUN: Eu tenho de enxergar os movimentos do meu pai como fiz na luta com Odin e mestre Tidus...

SHEN: Vamos Yun. Desperte os Olhos do Dragão!

Yun obedece.

YUN: A alma do meu pai é absoluta. A aura dele não se altera... É firme e resoluta... Mas não é apenas isso...

SHEN: O que você vê Yun?

YUN: Não é apenas uma aura... São centenas de auras... Em harmonia...

SHEN: O cosmo flui como um rio. Como você desfere o Cólera do Dragão Yun?

YUN: O Cólera do Dragão é o fluxo de poder gerado pelo cosmo que corre por minhas veias... Pra se desferir o Cólera do Dragão, deve-se direcionar o cosmo através da corrente sanguínea para o punho direito.

SHEN: E a inversão da corrente sanguínea causa uma imensa explosão de poder. Capaz de reverter o fluxo da maior das Cahcoeiras em Rozan. Muito bem.

YUN: Eu preciso... Expandir o fluxo como o senhor...

SHEN: E como eu expando o fluxo de energia Yun?

YUN: Eu não sei...

SHEN: Então use seus olhos de Dragão e veja como eu faço.

YUN: O cosmo do meu pai... Se move em círculos ao redor de seu corpo... Como Dragões voando...

Yun tenta controlar seu cosmo da mesma forma.

YUN: Meu cosmo não está na mesma intensidade...

Shen-Long ergue uma das mãos e abaixa a outra.

YUN: O cosmo agora está se movendo de baixo pra cima! Eu posso ver!

SHEN: Observe como o Cólera do Dragão é gerado. E alcançará o Cólera dos Cem Dragões. A minha técnica suprema que deixo pra você!

YUN: Sim! ... Eu preciso conter o golpe do meu pai. Ou mesmo não sendo o Cólera dos Cem Dragões, eu posso acabar morrendo...

SHEN: Lembre-se Yun! É preciso obter a perfeita harmonia entre corpo e mente. Se seu corpo e mente estão em harmonia, seu cosmo entrará em harmonia.

Yun concentra seu cosmo todo no punho direito. A aura de Yun começa a tomar a forma de uma garra de dragão.

SHEN: Que técnica é essa?

YUN: Meu pai... Está hesitando? Por que?

Por fim Yun se dá conta da garra se formando ao redor de seu punho.

YUN: Não posso mais contar com meu Escudo do Dragão. Mesmo ele sendo forte, não passa de brinquedo para os Cavaleiros de Ouro...

SHEN: _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

Yun golpeia o punho do pai com o seu punho direito. Uma enorme explosão de energia se espalha pela casa de libra.

ROCK: Que poder é esse?

TIFA: A força é grande demais! Yun!

Rock segura a mão de Mei pra que ela não saia voando pela entrada da Casa de Libra.

ROCK: Yun conseguiu conter o golpe?

TIFA: Sim... Veja...

A poeira abaixa e a imagem de Yun com a Garra de Dragão contendo o punho do pai surge diante de si. O pai está mais orgulhoso do que nunca.

YUN: Eu consegui! Eu contive o poder de um Cavaleiro de Ouro!

SHEN: Agora Yun! Expanda seu cosmo!

O punho de Shen começa a brilhar emitindo uma força absoluta que empurra Yun pra trás. Yun faz o mesmo empurrando Shen-Long pra trás até que os dois entram em equilíbrio e não movem nenhum centímetro mais.

SHEN: Agora Yun! Seu cosmo está em equilíbrio! Chegou o momento! Os Dragões estão em equilíbrio! Desperte-os!

YUN: Sim!

Os dois explodem seus cosmos num rompante e se afastam um do outro, copiando os movimentos um do outro com extrema perfeição e atacando.

YUN/SHEN: _**CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!**_

ROCK: Lá vem mais bomba!

TIFA: Vamos sair daqui! A casa de Libra inteira pode não resistir a esse choque cosmico!

MEI: Yun!

SHEN: (Impressionante o quanto você ficou forte Yun! Você é incrível! Eu estava errado o tempo todo! Você é capaz de se tornar um cavaleiro tão forte quanto eu! Ou até mais!)

YUN: (Eu consegui usar a técnica do meu pai! O golpe supremo!)

Acontece uma enorme explosão que reverbera por toda a casa de Libra. Rock e Tifa se levantam de baixo de escombros, Rock protegendo Mei com seu corpo. Yun está caído no chão. Sua armadura está pior do que nunca. Mas ele se levanta. Apesar das escoriações e dos machucados. A casa de Libra está devastada. E Shen-Long está escorado numa pilastra, arfando de cansaço.

SHEN: Muito bem Yun... Estou orgulhoso de você...

Yun desmaia logo após ouvir estas palavras. Ele acorda alguns minutos depois nas costas de Rock subindo as escadas de Libra a Escorpião. A chama de Libra já terminava de se apagar.

YUN: Rock?

ROCK: Sabe? Seu pai é muito legal Yun. E sua mãe também. Ela queria que a gente te deixasse em libra pra você descansar, mas eu disse que você ia querer seguir em frente...

YUN: Obrigado Rock...

ROCK: Quem é nosso próximo adversário Tifa...?

TIFA: Lesath de Escorpião... Considerado o mais mortal dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro... Chamam-no de o Tormento Escarlate... Mas o Mestre Tidus só o chama de "idiota de rabo-torto"...

ROCK: Bom, se ele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, Idiota ele não é. Com certeza.

O trio chega a Escorpião. O cosmo do Cavaleiro de ouro já podia ser sentido do interior da casa.

LESATH: Então, vocês são os discípulos do Bichano Vira-latas...? Esses dois tem cara de serem mulherengos igual a ele.

ROCK: Mas heim? Do que está falando seu idiota! Ò.ó

LESATH: Isso mesmo! Aquele mulherengo sem-vergonha deve ter ensinado todo o tipo de perversão pra vocês! Eu tenho dó dessa garota aí!

TIFA: O.O

ROCK: Minha santa Atena! O mestre tem razão! Você não passa de um idiota! Ò.Ó

LESATH: Como ousa me chamar de idiota, idiota? Eu vou furar você da cabeça aos pés com a minha agulha!

ROCK: Eu lá tenho medo de agulhas, inseto?

LESATH: Escorpiões são aracnídeos! Não foi a escola não?

ROCK: Dane-se o que sejam! Esmago todos com o chinelo!

LESATH: Desgraçado! Prepare-se pra lutar!

Rock explode o cosmo atirando Yun longe.

YUN: x.x

TIFA: Mas o que tá acontecendo aqui, afinal...? -.-'

**-Casa de libra-**

MEI: Em que está pensando, querido...

SHEN: Você tinha razão o tempo todo Mei... Eu deveria ter dado mais atenção ao Yun antes...

MEI: Eu tenho certeza de que ele saiu desta casa bem mais feliz do que sempre foi, querido...

A Chama de Libra se apaga.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Vamos continuar essa bagaça. Por que Time is Money (Oh yeah!).

Reviews?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Não se preocupe. Cavaleiros tem suas casas seguradas contra desastres de batalhas épicas. A seguradora pensou que era maluquice do Grande Mestre... É... E se deu mal...

**BenToph:** Librianos são mesmo fodões né? o.o

**Stella-chan:** Espero que o Milo não tenha deprimido o Lesath, por que ele vai lutar agora... ¬¬

Liz: Affe... Mas esse Rabo-torto é um imprestável mesmo... ò.o

Oi Pure! Saldades de você amigona! n.n

**Capítulo 08 – A Casa de Escorpião**

Rock, Yun e Tifa estão diante do Cavaleiro de Escorpião que aponta o dedo para eles, fazendo sua unha crescer e assumir uma coloração vermelha onde todo seu cosmo é contido.

ROCK: O que é isso? Vai nos subestimar também? Acha que pode nos derrotar com apenas um dedo?

LESATH: Hehehe... Na verdade, eu sei que posso derrotá-los com apenas um dedo... Mas isto não vem ao caso.

TIFA: Não se precipite Rock. Mesmo que ele use um único dedo pra lutar, ele ainda é um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Não deve ser apenas por arrogância que ele está concentrando seu cosmo na ponta do dedo. Esta deve ser uma de suas técnicas especiais.

LESATH: Então, ao menos um de vocês tem cérebro, pelo visto. Sim. Esta é minha técnica especial com a qual testarei vocês!A Agulha Escarlate!

YUN: Agulha Escarlate...?

LESATH: Exatamente. A Agulha Escarlate é uma técnica complascente. Ela atinge 15 pontos de seu corpo formando a conteslação de escorpião. A medida que recebe as agulhas, meu oponente tem de decidir entre rendição ou morte. Mas ao receber a 15a agulha. A mais poderosa. Antares... Ele morre.

TIFA: Por isso o chama de Terro Escarlate...

LESATH: Exatamente. Eu fui encarregado de testar a lealdade e a força de vontade do Cavaleiro de Pegasus. Está preparado pra receber minhas agulhas Pegasus?

Rock sente um arrepio percorrer sua pele. Lesath fecha os olhos, concentrando seu cosmo e de repente ele os abre emitindo uma onda que vibra pelo ar.

LESATH: **_RESTRIÇÃO!_**

ROCK: AARGH!

YUN: Rock! O que está acontecendo?

TIFA: Rock! Está tudo bem?

LESATH: Vocês não devem se intrometer...

Lesath direciona as ondas para os dois paralisando-os também.

ROCK: Sinto... Meu corpo... Paralisado... Como se estivésse anestesiado... E apenas a tentativa de me mover já é extremamente dolorosa!

YUN: Sim... É como se sentir uma presa diante do predador...

TIFA: O poder deste Cavaleiro é terrível...

LESATH: Apenas o Pegasus será testado. Intrometam-se e acabo matando vocês também. Ouviram?

Tifa e Yun caem no chão, exaustos.

LESATH: Quanto a você Pegasus... Eu lhe faço uma oferta... Renuncie sua armadura, renuncie sua deusa Atena... Ou morrerá...

ROCK: Nunca! Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Atena! E Cavaleiros não... Renunciam seu dever sagrado!

LESATH: Então você vai morrer. Pois não existe a menor possibilidade de você me vencer num combate...

Lesath explode seu cosmo acumulando a energia escarlate na ponta de seu dedo.

LESATH: Que comece o seu julgamento Pegasus! **_AGULHA ESCARLATE!_**

Rock é atingido por uma agulha no torso. O ponto onde a agulha atingiu é minúsculo, mas a energia que a ferida emite é a coisa mais dolorosa que Rock já sentiu na vida. Os gritos de Rock ecoam pelo ar e seu cosmo reverbera pelo santuário transmitindo sua agonia. Lesath liberta Rock da Restrição.

LESATH: Qualquer oponente mais fraco já é praticamente colocado fora de combate ao receber as primeiras agulhas. Um Cavaleiro de Bronze não deve ser exceção...

ROCK: Isso... Não é nada pra mim... -Se levanta com dificuldades-

LESATH: Admirável. Mas a Agulha Escarlate é a técnica mais cruel de todas. A dor lascinante das primeiras agulhas incapacita meu oponente por completo. Ao receber mais algumas, seu corpo perde a sensibilidade e aos poucos os seis sentidos são anulados um a um... Nunca encontrei um oponente que tenha sobrevivido a todas elas.

ROCK: Pois eu vou... Resistir a todas... Até mesmo a sua Antares...

LESATH: Há! Essa que pago pra ver. Não vá pagar língua depois Pegasus!

Lesath atinge Rock com mais três agulhas.

ROCK: Ungh... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

YUN: Rock!

TIFA: Rock! Afaste-se dele!

LESATH: Ei! Eu não falei pra não interferirem!

Yun e Tifa correm em direção a Rock, mas ambos são rechaçados pra trás com rajadas de energia vermelha disparadas por Lesath e cravados na parede.

LESATH: Vamos Pegasus. Diga as palavras. Desisto. Deponha sua armadura aos meus pés e seu tormento acaba. As Agulhas nem começaram a fazer o efeito total. Você não sentiu metade da dor que elas podem causar.

Rock cai de joelhos sentindo a mais agonizante dor que já sentiu na vida. Mais agonizante que todos os golpes de seus amigos que recebeu durante os treinamentos. Mais agonizante que todos os golpes dos Cavaleiros Negros que recebeu na Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

E assim que se coloca de pé, mais três agulhas o atingem. Rock é arrastado pra trás. Seus ferimentos começam a jorrar sangue. Rock está banhado no próprio sangue e incapaz de se mover.

ROCK: Eu... Não consigo mover um dedo... A dor... É insuportável...

LESATH: 7 Agulhas. A maioria não chega a tanto. Morrem com 4 ou 5. Nada mal Pegasus. Mais nada impressionante também.

Yun e Tifa se levantam e se colocam a frente de Rock.

LESATH: Eu já falei que o teste será aplicado apenas ao Pegasus. Não se metam.

YUN: E acha que como Cavaleiros, podemos simplesmente permanecer parados enquanto você mata nosso amigo aos poucos?

TIFA: Não permitiremos que mate o Rock!

LESATH: Entendo... Agora fiquei curioso pra saber, até onde a lealdade ao amigo de vocês vai... Então... **_AGULHA ESCARLATE!_**

Yun e Tifa são atingidos. Yun por três agulhas. Tifa por quatro. Os dois são derrubados no chão.

ROCK: Yun! Tifa! Maldito!

LESATH: O Grande Mestre suspeita que você seja um Cavaleiro Lendário que pode derrotar deuses. Se for capaz de derrotar deuses, as Agulhas Escarlate não deveriam ser um problema pra você... Mas tudo que eu vejo diante de meus olhos... Hahahaha! É um Cavaleiro de Bronze!

ROCK: Idiota... Maldito... Inseto!

LESATH: O Que? Eu já disse! Escorpiões são aracnídeos!

ROCK: Se você prefere ser um aracnídeo a um inseto, por mim tudo bem...

LESATH: Ora seu... Ora seu... Pangaré moribundo! Vou te ensinar a me respeitar! **_AGULHA ESCARLATE!_**

Rock recebe mais quatro golpes.

LESATH: Quero ver continuar falando grosso com onze agulhas!

YUN: **_CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!_**

Yun dispara na direção de Lesath feito um raio com seu punho carregado estendido pra frente e ataca. Lesath se esquiva no último instante, movendo a cabeça de lado e disparando uma agulha em Yun que atravessa seu corpo e o atira no teto.

LESATH: Bela tentativa. Mas ainda sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Não me subestime Filhote de Dragão. E quanto a você passarinho? Não vai atacar?

TIFA: No estado em que meu corpo está... Não produzirei uma velocidade grande o bastante pra atingí-lo...

LESATH: Sem problemas. Eu prometo ficar paradinho aqui pra receber seu golpe!

TIFA: Está muito confiante Escorpião.

LESATH: Bom... Vocês já passaram por 7 casas lutando e se ferindo e correndo escadas. Já estavam em desvantagem antes de receber minhas agulhas. Levar umas cinco delas só piora a situação pra vocês. Eu tenho minhas razões de ser confiante, Águia.

TIFA: Mas já que não tem outro jeito... **_IMPULSO RELUZENTE!_**

LESATH: Seu golpe é muito forte...

Lesath estende a mão pra frente e contém toda a força do punho de Tifa.

LESATH: Mas não o bastante...

TIFA: Meu golpe!

Lesath redireciona a energia do golpe contra Tifa e a manda voando pela casa de escorpião. Tifa atravessa umas três paredes antes de cair no chão.

Lesath volta sua atenção para Rock. Ao se virar pra ele, uma infinidade de meteoros avança na direção de Lesath e ele escapa por pouco saltando pro alto e por cima da cabeça de Rock.

LESATH: Conseguiu desferir tantos golpes depois de receber onze agulhas? Incrível...

Lesath sente pontos doloridos pelo corpo. E quando se dá conta de que foi atingido ele abre um sorriso.

LESATH: Hehehe... Dois golpes que não consegui ver...? Interessante. Vamos ver até onde você chega Pegasus...!

Lesath concentra seu cosmo mais uma vez.

LESATH: (Mais três golpes e serão 14 agulhas... Ele com certeza morreria... Ninguém jamais suportou tantas... Mas algo me diz que esse cara não é normal... Eu não quero matar um Cavaleiro, mas... Devo arriscar...?)

ROCK: Manda mais... Rabo-torto...

Lesath estuda Rock.

ROCK: Eu ainda tenho mais três agulhas pra suportar antes de suportar a sua terrível Antares não é? Hehehe... Manda ver...

LESATH: (Será que o idiota não faz idéia do que está em jogo pra ele...? Não... É claro que faz... Por isso ele não hesita em lutar... Por isso ele continua de pé apesar das Agulhas... Sua determinação é clara... Mas no entanto... Apenas determinação não basta pra passar no teste...)

ROCK: O que foi...? Tá com medinho é? Vem me enfrentar!

LESATH: (Há muitos cavaleiros que adotariam a mesma postura dele... De continuar lutando independente do quão ferido está seu corpo... Ele deve sobreviver pra passar o teste. E eu o testarei...) Prepare-se Pegasus! Receberá os golpes restantes! **_AGULHA ESCARLATE!_**

Rock é atingido por mais três golpes. Seu corpo vai ao chão, jorrando sangue e ele cai imóvel. Seus amigos assistem a cena como se estivesse em câmera lenta, vendo o corpo imóvel do amigo caído.

YUN: Rock!

TIFA: Não! Ele... Ele não pode ter...

Tifa e Yun se aproximam do corpo inerte do amigo. O corpo de Rock parece frio.

LESATH: (Será que eu o matei...? Eu não queria...!)

YUN: Isso era pra ser um treinamento! Não precisava matar ele!

LESATH: (O garoto... Está morto...? Eu ainda posso sentir seu cosmo... E... Está aumentando...?)

YUN: Eu... Estou... Furioso! Você matou o único irmão que eu já tive!

LESATH: Ei. Calma... Eu poss...

Lesath é interrompido por um soco devastador de Yun. Bem no rosto. Forte o suficiente pra lançar a tiara de Lesath voando pela casa de Escorpião. Lesath é arrastado pra trás pela força do golpe. Yun cai de joelhos ao notar que recebera mais cinco agulhas em seu corpo.

YUN: Argh... Meu... Corpo... Não se move...

LESATH: (Droga... Vou ter de quebrar a promessa que fiz a Aghata... Se essa luta continuar, terei de usar o Aguilhão de Serket nesses pivetes...)

Enquanto isso, Rock continuava imóvel. Caído no chão e apenas sua mente continua ativa. Imaginando-se num campo de flores correndo ao lado de Alex.

ALEX: Ei Rock! Agora que se tornou meu cavaleiro... Vai lutar por mim sempre...?

ROCK: Claro Alex! Eu sou seu cavaleiro!

ALEX: Meu próprio Cavaleiro em armadura brilhante... Hahaha...

ROCK: Você sabe que eu não quebro as minhas promessas...

ALEX: Eu sei... Por isso eu confio tanto em você...

O cosmo de Rock explode. Lesath está paralisado, absorto pelo poder que emana do corpo dele.

LESATH: Que cosmo é esse...? Seu cosmo está quase no mesmo patamar do meu...! E aumentando!

ROCK: Só... Mais... Um... Golpe...

Cada passo de Rock trinca o chão.

LESATH: Ele está fora de si. Essa insurreição de cosmo energia jorrando pra fora de seu corpo o roubou completamente a consciência. Apenas sua mente o leva a continuar de pé... Esse poder fora de controle... Pode ameaçar a todo o Santuário... E... Atena!

TIFA: Rock!

Os cavaleiros de Ouro espalhados pelas doze casas voltam suas atenções para a Casa de Escorpião. Sentindo o cosmo avassalador de Rock gritando por liberdade. Um universo inteiro livrando-se das amarras de um corpo.

LESATH: Não tenho escolha... As coisas sairam do controle. Terei de matá-lo!

**-Casa de Leão-**

TIDUS: Mas o que aquele escorpião idiota fez ao Rock...? Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!

**-Casa de Escorpião-**

LESATH: Não devo hesitar nem por um instante! Ele está ficando cada vez mais poderoso! Se ele for realmente o Cavaleiro Escolhido, ele não morrerá aqui hoje! E se morrer, apenas ficará provado que não era o Pegasus Lendário! Eu devo atacar com meu golpe final! Este será o teste definitivo que aplicarei Pegasus! GIGANTE VERMELHA...! **_AGULHA ESCARLATE!_**

Rock arma o punho e se prepara pra disparar o golpe mais poderoso que já disparou na vida.

LESATH: **_ANTARES!_**

O golpe de Lesath atinge o abdome de Rock e o Cavaleiro de Pegasus cai lentamente pra trás. Lesath dá vazão às lágrimas.

LESATH: Neste estado... Ele era uma ameça pra todo o Santuário... E a segurança de Atena... Eu tive de...

Lesath recebe um soco de Tifa.

TIFA: Não se atreva a dizer que precisou sacrificá-lo feito um animal ferido! Você causou isso!

LESATH: Sinto muito...

YUN: Sentir muito... Não resolve nada! Você matou o Rock!

LESATH: Este teste deu tudo errado...Eu deveria testar não só a determinação dele como o seu poder lendário... Mas pelo visto... Ele não é...

Uma explosão de cosmo assusta os cavaleiros. Eles olham assustados pra Rock que estava de pé com os olhos vazios olhado para o nada. Seu cosmo explodindo ainda mais.

LESATH: Ele continua vivo após receber a Antares? Impossível!

Rock se contorce, concentrando toda sua força e impugna o veneno do escorpião pra fora de seu corpo. Lesath se atira na frente de Yun e Tifa pra protegê-los e seu corpo é perfurado pelo seu próprio poder.

LESATH: Ele está expulsando meu veneno de seu corpo através das feridas! Ainda bem que sou imune a meu próprio veneno!

TIFA: O que ele tem?

LESATH: A dor de meus golpes o fez perder o controle do cosmo adormecido em seu âmago. Devo conte-lo aqui antes que seu corpo exploda liberando toda a potencia de seu cosmo adormecido!

YUN: O que pode acontecer se isso acontecer?

LESATH: Na melhor das hipóteses ele acabaria destruindo a Casa de Escorpião e todos aqui dentro. Na pior, ele poderia destruir todas as doze casas... Incluindo o Salão do Grande Mestre e o Templo de Atena!

Rock para de caminha, apenas deixando seu cosmo se esvair. Lesath concentra seu cosmo na ponta do dedo e se prepara pro golpe final. Em Aquário, Aghata sente um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

AGHATA: LESATH! NÃO!

LESATH: Se a dor que lhe causei é a razão disto... É meu dever livrá-lo deste sofrimento! **_AGUILHÃO DE SERKETH!_**

A energia escarlate ilumina toda a casa, ofuscando a todos. Rock acorda no assoalho da casa de Escorpião, com Yun e Tifa ao seu lado.

ROCK: O que aconteceu? Cadê o Escorpião...?

Tifa e Yun olham pro lado e vêem Lesath escorado numa pilastra. Inconsciente.

ROCK: Ele está...?

TIFA? Não. Está vivo. Caiu duro assim que disparou aquele golpe estranho na sua garganta...

ROCK: Ungh... Meu pescoço... Está formigando...

LESATH: É o efeito do Aguilhão de Serketh... Eu absorvo toda a dor que seu corpo está sofrendo... Mas isso vai me matar um dia... Ai...

Rock corre até Lesath.

ROCK: Ei Rabo-torto! Você está bem?

LESATH: Estou... E vou deixar essa passar batido... Pangaré... Hahahaha...

YUN: E agora...?

O sino do relógio de fogo é ouvido.

LESATH: Agora... Vocês se mandam daqui... Sua hora está quase no fim... E passaram no teste com louvor...

YUN: Qual o propósito deste teste afinal...

LESATH: Testar seus corações... Um cavaleiro... Lendário ou não... Deve ser leal a Atena... Jamais desistir... E deve ser leal uns aos outros... Mesmo diante da morte... Parabéns... Pelo visto o bichano vira-latas pelo menos sabe treinar bem seus alunos... Hahahaha...

ROCK: Ei cara... Você vai ficar bem...?

LESATH: Vou sim... Dá o fora... Sagitário os espera...

Os três acenam com a cabeça e caminham pra saída de Escorpião.

LESATH: Ah... Já ia esquecendo... Dragão... Águia...

Lesath se levanta concentrando seu cosmo.

ROCK: Ei idiota! O que vai fazer? Vai usar seu golpe maluco de novo...?

LESATH: Não... Os ferimentos deles não são tão sérios... Mas ainda vai levar um bom tempo até que as Agulhas percam o efeito... Eu vou simplesmente...

Tifa e Yun recebem das agulhas no peito e Lesath cai de joelhos.

ROCK: Escorpião!

LESATH: Estou bem... Esta agulha foi diferente... Eu simplesmente atingi um ponto vital de seus corpos que fará com que o sangramento seja contido... E logo os ferimentos da Agulha Escarlate perderão o efeito e se tornarão inofensivos...

YUN: Obrigado... Cavaleiro de Escorpião...

LESATH: Podem me chamar de Lesath... Agora dêem o fora...

Os três obedecem e partem.

ROCK: O próximo adversário... Pelo que o Escorpião disse será...

TIFA: Ele mesmo... Ikarus de Sagitário... O Cavaleiro mais leal a Atena... E possívelmente o mais poderoso de todos os 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro...

YUN: Ikarus-sama...?

(**_Nota do Autor:_**_ É! Eu mesmo! Sou o mais foda! Falomermo! ù.u_)

IKARUS: O mais poderoso...? Ahahaha... Acho que não é pra tanto... Até vocês podem ser mais fortes do que eu... Basta confiarem em seus cosmos... E no amor de Atena que guia nosso punho durante a batalha!

Ikarus já os esperava na entrada de Sagitário.

IKARUS: Bem-vindos Cavaleiros de Atena! É uma honra recebê-los em minha casa!

A chama de Escorpião se apaga.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Vamos às reviews. Fic quase no fim.

Pure-Petit-Chan: Acho que já expremi todas as idéias que meu cérebro é capaz de criar sobre as Fúrias. Até queria sim, escrever alguma coisa com elas, mas tá osso... x.x

PS.: Viva os sagitarianos!

Só uma review? Eu pensei que tinha mais... õ.o

Devo ta ficando doidão. Mas vamos lá.

**Capítulo 09 – A Casa de Sagitário**

Os três adentram a casa de Sagitário sem saber exatamente o que esperar de Ikarus. Ao entrarem, eles vêem uma enorme estátua de Atena no centro da casa.

ROCK: É uma réplica da estátua de Atena...

IKARUS: Sim... Essa fama... O mais fiel a Atena... Foi algo que foi espalhado pelo santuário... Depois que eu trouxe a pequena Atena aqui... Junto de você... Rock de Pegasus... A fama se espalhou rápido... Ikarus... O salvador do Santuário... O homem que viajou pelo mundo e matou um monstro para trazer nossa deusa de volta ao Santuário... Mas... Qualquer outro cavaleiro faria diferente?

Rock balança a cabeça dizendo que não. Ikarus parece satisfeito com a resposta. Os cavaleiros se voltam para os pés da estátua de Atena. Havia uma inscrição legível em grego.

_"Aos cavaleiros que aqui vierem e olharem pra esta estátua, eu os reconheço como verdadeiros cavaleiros. E lhes confio a vida de Atena."_

IKARUS: Há muito tempo tive a idéia de escrever estas palavras. Enquanto treinava pra me tornar um cavaleiro, eu pensava que... Um dia eu poderia não estar aqui pra proteger Atena... Afinal, todo cavaleiro caminha para um único lugar. Pra onde a morte lhes acena...

Ele olha pros três cavaleiros.

IKARUS: Mas acho que essas palavras eram meu desejo de que ainda houvessem cavaleiros dispostos a herdar meus sonhos... Herdar minha vontade de servir Atena de todo o coração... "O mais fiel a Atena...?" Soa como uma vaidade minha... Mas minha vontade maior é de ver muitos cavaleiros fieis a Atena... Lutando por ela até o último suspiro de suas vidas...

Os três cavaleiros acenam com a cabeça.

IKARUS: Eu realmente não sei como poderia haver algum teste a esse ponto que serviria como prova de sua lealdade... Ou de seus talentos... Ou de suas capacidades... Melhor do que o fato de estarem aqui... Mesmo que não tenham realmente lutado até a morte com os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, foram capazes de passar com louvor por cada teste que eles lhes aplicaram...

Ikarus olha para a inscrinção aos pés da estátua brevemente e de volta pros três com um sorriso cálido no rosto.

IKARUS: Portanto... Eu decidi por um teste que me deixará mais tranquilo com relação a todas as minhas preocupações... Eu testarei o poder de seus cosmos... E sua vontade de servir Atena...

TIFA: Nossa vontade de servir Atena...?

IKARUS: Exatamente... Enquanto os outros cavaleiros possam ter testado suas habilidades e seu poder bruto... Eu me contento em sentir o intento de seus corações... A vontade de seus cosmos... Portanto... Ataquem-me... Com toda sua força de vontade de servir Atena...

YUN: E como saberá se passamos no teste...? Parece meio subjetivo...

IKARUS: De fato parece... Mas o cosmo nunca mente... Eu sentirei a verdade em seus cosmos... E você Tifa... Estou ansioso pra saber o resultado de seu treinamento...

ROCK: Treinamento...?

Ikarus começa a elevar seu cosmo iluminando a casa de sagitário com uma poderosa luz dourada. Um vento dourado refrescante percorre a casa de sagitário a medida que Ikarus saca seu arco. O vento dourado se acumula nas mãos de Ikarus transformando-se em flechas de luz.

IKARUS: Vamos cavaleiros de Atena! Ao combate!

As flechas partem do arco e os cavaleiros e eles imediatamente se esquivam. Ao ver Ikarus lutando com seus próprios olhos, Rock conseguiu esquecer a "rivalidade" idiota pelo amor de Alex e admirar aquele homem tão sincero. Afinal, ele estava certo. O cosmo de um Cavaleiro não mente jamais. E o cosmo de Ikarus resplandecia pura verdade. Rock pode sentir não só no cosmo de Ikarus, como no de Tifa e Yun.

Como se observasse tudo em câmera lenta, Rock sorri ao ver Ikarus contendo o punho de Tifa. E saltando pra evitar o chute de Yun. Motivado, Rock salta na direção de Ikarus e com todo o entusiasmo do mundo, como se tudo que ele quisesse no mundo é fazer Ikarus se orgulhar dele, Rock desfere um soco. Ikarus contém o soco estendendo o arco pra frente e emitindo um campo de luz repelente.

Por um breve instante, os olhares dos dois se encontram e os sorrisos se formam em seus rostos. A explosão dos cosmos dos dois os repelem cada um pra um lado.

ROCK: Nós vamos mostrar a nossa vontade de proteger Atena! Com nossos cosmos! E nossos golpes! _**COMETA DE PEGASUS!**_

YUN: _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

TIFA:_** IMPULSO RELUZENTE!**_

Ikarus sorri e estende as mãos pra frente explodindo seu cosmo de forma explêndida.

IKARUS: _**IMPULSO LUMINOSO DE QUIRON!**_

A casa de Sagitário é iluminada por uma ventania dourada que se choca com os golpes dos três cavaleiros.

_"Meu desejo se cumpriu... Eu posso viver seguro de que o futuro será protegido por uma nova geração de cavaleiros... Poderosos e verdadeiros... Que seguirão os ideais de Atena quando eu me for..."_

_"Eu pensava que te odiava... Por que ela te ama e não a mim... Mas estando aqui diante de você e sentindo seu cosmo... Eu não tenho mais motivo pra te odiar... Eu só tenho motivo pra me orgulhar de te conhecer..."_

O choque dos quatro golpes explode abalando a Casa de Sagitário. Ikarus ainda está com as mãos estendidas pra frente, expandindo seu cosmo e formando uma barreira ao seu redor. Os três cavaleiros estão de pé, arfando e sorrindo.

Por todas as doze casas, Cavaleiros voltam suas atenções para a casa de sagitário. Sentindo a vibração de cosmos se chocando com toda a intensidade. Rock dispara seus meteoros na direção de Ikarus, com toda a intensidade. Despertando seu sétimo sentido.

Ikarus estende as mãos pra frente expandindo seu cosmo e contendo os golpes. Ele barra o punho de Rock sem sequer tocá-lo e com a outra mão atinge Rock com uma lufada de vento dourado. Rock gira seu corpo em pleno ar e cai de pé no chão. Ele ainda é forçado a freiar sua trajetória levando as mãos ao chão.

Yun salta e desce sobre Ikarus com um chute. Ikarus salta na direção de Yun atingindo o peito dele com um soco que gera um enorme furacão dourado que carrega Yun pro alto. Yun se apóia com os pés no teto e volta ao chão.

Pairando em pleno ar, Ikarus vê Tifa voando em sua direção com um poderoso chute. E ele nota que de alguma forma, Tifa antecipou seu movimento.

_"Como você cresceu... Ainda me lembro de você quietinha pelo salão do Grande Mestre... Se escondendo de tudo e de todos... Agora você está brilhando pra todos verem..."_

_"Nunca te vi como uma pessoa querida... Igual ao mestre Tidus que é tão importante pra mim... Mas quando eu precisei de você... Você estava lá pra mim... Obrigada..."_

O chute de Tifa atinge o ante braço erguido de Ikarus como forma de proteção. Ikarus move o braço expandindo seu cosmo e empurrando Tifa de volta pro chão.

IKARUS: Muito bem garotos... Tidus ensinou vocês direitinho... Estou orgulhoso de vocês... E orgulhoso de saber que aquele cabeça dura cresceu tanto no processo.

ROCK: O mestre Tidus é nosso irmão!

TIFA: Sim! Somos todos irmãos!

YUN: Uma família!

IKARUS: Certo! Vamos continuar!

_"Olhe pra mim... Pareço um pai coruja olhando pro progresso dos filhos... Chega a ser meio bobo... Eles nem foram meus discípulos..."_

_"Assim deve ser um Cavaleiro...? Assim que eu devo ser...? Eu queria que meu pai se orgulhasse de mim... Mas agora... Eu não penso mais nisso... Eu só quero provar... Minha vontade de proteger Atena!"_

_"Muito bem Pequeno Dragão... Eu sinto a verdade resplandecendo em seu cosmo!"_

Ikarus bloqueia o golpe de Yun com toda a força de seu cosmo. O soco de Yun chega a empurrar o Cavaleiro de Sagitário. Tidus olha para as casas do Zodíaco acima, onde a Casa de Sagitário é palco de um duelo titânico entre quatro cavaleiros.

_"Idiota... Fica aí falando essas coisas... Eu só queria passar pra esses garotos... O que você me ensinou... Eu queria que eles tivessem uma família... Como você foi pra mim... Acho que no fim, eu também só queria que alguém me reconhecesse..."_

ROCK: Veja com seus próprios olhos!

YUN: E com seu cosmo!

TIFA: Nossa determinação!

Os três desferem um soco com toda a potência de seus cosmos.

_"Eu já senti os seus cosmos de justiça assim que pisaram na primeira casa... Eu nem precisava testar as intenções de seus corações... Por que se sujeitariam a isso se não uma imensa vontade de se tornarem cavaleiros melhores...?"_

IKARUS: _**IMPULSO LUMINOSO DE QUIRON!**_

Novamente os ventos dourados ocupam a casa de Sagitário. Os três golpes desferidos com toda a potencia de seus cosmos se une numa única esfera de energia tentando perfurar o furacão dourado gerado pelo cosmo de Ikarus explode.

IKARUS: Muito bem garotos... Muito bem...

Ikarus olha pro peitoral da armadura e vê a rachadura.

IKARUS: Não resta dúvidas... Vocês são realmente cavaleiros valorosos... E não há dúvidas de que seus corações queimam com a vontade de defender a deusa Atena...

ROCK: Essa vontade nunca esteve ausente de nossos corações...

TIFA: Deixe de ser convencido Rock...

YUN: Ahahaha... Mas Rock está certo... Apesar de nossos motivos egoístas... Eu gostaria de pensar que todos nós temos também a vontade de servir Atena presente em nossos corações...

IKARUS: Não diga isso Yun... Não há nada de errado em querer deixar seus pais orgulhosos de você... Afinal eu tenho certeza de que eles lhe transmitiram o amor de Atena fazendo de você, o cavaleiro que é hoje... Tifa sempre buscando alguém pra amar encontrou esse alguém em vocês dois e em Tidus... Ao ponto que ela se tornou uma amazona pra estar ao lado de vocês sempre... E isso impulsiona-a a lutar mais e mais... Pra nunca perdê-los... E você Rock... Desde o dia em que o encontrei, você estava disposto a me enfrentar só pra permanecer ao lado de Atena não é?

ROCK: Eu teria te dado um belo soco no nariz se não tivesse me trazido com você!

IKARUS: Hahahaha... Eu não duvido... Mas eu já confirmei tudo que eu precisava confirmar... Vocês podem passar pela casa de Sagitário...

Os três sorriem e acenam com a cabeça e se viram pra sair da Casa de Sagitário. Ikarus se volta pra Estátua de Atena e dá um sorriso. Ele ergue sua mão elevando seu cosmo e ataca a base da Estátua.

_"Aos cavaleiros que aqui vierem e olharem pra esta estátua, eu os reconheço como verdadeiros cavaleiros. E lhes confio a vida de Atena. Rock, Yun e Tifa... Queimem seus cosmos reluzentes... Protejam Antena por mim... E jamais desistam de lutar... Ikarus de Sagitário..."_

IKARUS: Assim está melhor...

TIDUS: Ei... Reformou o lugar... Está bem mais bonito...

Ikarus olha pra trás.

IKARUS: Olá cabeça-dura...

TIDUS: Olá ranzinza... Os moleques fizeram uma bela bagunça por aqui heim?

IKARUS: É verdade... Você não dá educação a eles...?

TIDUS: Bah... Eles só são assim com os chatos... Como o inseto de Rabo-torto da casa anterior...

**-Casa de Escorpião-**

LESATH: Eu vou matar esse Simba de araque... -Cosmo explodindo-

**-Casa de Sagitário-**

IKARUS: Eu fiquei muito feliz de ver seus discípulos Tidus... É dificil de acreditar que eles eram apenas Cavaleiros recém graduados a pouco tempo atrás... Cheios de dúvidas e dando os primeiros passos na vida de defensores de Atena... Agora, eles estão lutando contra os Cavaleiros de Ouro...

TIDUS: Feh... Eles herdaram um pouco da genialidade do grande Tidus...

IKARUS: E felizmente não muito da personalidade...

TIDUS: Às vezes você sabe ser cruel sem motivo algum sabia...?

IKARUS: Não deveria estar guardando sua casa...?

TIDUS: Tem quatro na minha frente... Eu morro de tédio se alguém tentar invadir as doze casas agora...

IKARUS: Tidus...

TIDUS: Tá bom... Tá bom... Eu já vou...

O trio sobe as escadarias das dozes casas em direção a Capricórnio.

ROCK: Qual a próxima casa Tifa?

TIFA: Capricórnio... Costumava ser guardada por Dante... O cavaleiro dos punhos de aço. O chamavam... Irmão do mestre Tidus... Era considerado o mais forte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro até que traiu o Santuário e matou o Grande Mestre anterior...

YUN: Terrível...

ROCK: Bom... Pelo menos sabemos que a casa vai estar vazia... Não precisamos nos preocupar com ela. Vamos atravessar a casa o mais rápido possível e passar pra próxima!

YUN: Se a casa está vazia... Que cosmo gigantesco é esse que eu estou sentindo vindo dela...?

Quando os três chegam a entrada da Casa de Capricórnio, eles sentem um cosmo gigantesco e combativo, vêem uma silhueta envolta em cosmo dourado caminhando até eles.

ROCK: Quem é esse...? Essa casa deveria estar vazia!

A chama de Sagitário se apaga.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Legião:** Dá idéias? Bota a mão na massa. E... Lá vem as campanhas... ¬¬

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Nóis é foda! Falomermo! Sagitarianos rules! ù.u

**BenToph:** Seu talento me ofusca Ma... Mas eu tento escrever coisas bonitas de vez em quando... ú.u

**I Lost a Bet to Madara:** Pois é. Você nem imagina a confusão que isso vai dar... u.u

Mas enfim. Vamos ao capítulo... n.n

**Capítulo 10 – A Casa de Capricórnio**

**-Passado. 15 anos atrás-**

Um dia chuvoso no santuário onde a mulher caminhava. Trajava Kimono e sandálias de palha. O cabelo preto e ondulado longo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto com duas mechas escorrendo pelas laterais do rosto. Os olhos delatam sua descendência oriental por trás da máscara. A pele era alva e os lábios finos. Trazia uma katana atrelada a cintura.

Observa o menino de cabelos prateados e olhar cheio de ódio.

KURENAI: Menino... O que faz aqui sozinho...? Onde estão seus pais...?

DANTE: Meu pai morreu... Ele está enterrado neste túmulo... Diziam que ele era um poderoso Cavaleiro, mas foi morto por um inimigo... No fim... Quão poderoso ele pode ser, se existe alguém que possa matá-lo...? E qual o propósito de se tornar forte se acabaremos mortos no fim...?

KURENAI: Ser forte não tem ligação com o momento de sua morte... A morte sorri pra todos não importa o quão forte sejamos... É o que fazemos antes da morte que importa... O legado que deixamos...

DANTE: Legado...? Qual o legado meu pai deixou pra mim...?

KURENAI: Cabe a você dizer... Ele foi seu pai... Você o conheceu... Como você acha que ele gostaria que você continuasse a sua vida...?

DANTE: Ele ia querer... Que eu fosse forte...

_Naquele dia chuvoso eu o encontrei...E em meu peito eu pude sentir um cosmo latente como nunca senti antes... E me lembrei do que o Oráculo me dissera... "Um dia você encontrará o escolhido... E terá de fazer uma escolha... Sobre a herança de sua espada..."_

KURENAI: Garoto... Gostaria de dar continuidade ao legado de seu pai...? Gostaria de ter força o bastante pra proteger as pessoas...?

DANTE: Eu serei forte o bastante pra impedir a morte...

Um trovão ressoa pelo céu. Os anos passam com Dante absorvendo técnicas de luta e progredindo de forma assustadora.

ASHERIA: Como anda o treinamento dele, Kurenai...?

KURENAI: Fantástico. Ele pode ser o Cavaleiro que estive esperando...

ASHERIA: O cavaleiro que esteve esperando...?

KURENAI: O Cavaleiro Lendário...

ASHERIA: Não me diga que... Renegou seu posto como amazona de Capricórnio pra cedê-lo ao Dante!

Kurenai apenas acena com a cabeça.

KURENAI: Eu sinto o cosmo que habita no corpo dele... Ele me assusta... É um cosmo poderoso... Que superará o meu em pouco tempo... Seria egoísmo de minha parte tomar a armadura pra mim... Mesmo que pareça covardia da minha parte em não aceitar meu dever...

ASHERIA: Então, decidiu tornar-se uma Grã-Guerreira...?

KURENAI: Sim... Talvez um dia... Esse garoto seja capaz de salvar a todos nós, Asheria...

As duas observam enquanto Dante parte uma colina ao meio com seu punho.

KURENAI: Que progresso espantoso... Posso dizer... Sem interferência do ego... Que Dante será um cavaleiro lendário...

Os treinamentos avançavam. Dante meditava sob a água gelada de uma cascata enquanto sua mestra se comunicava telepáticamente com ele.

KURENAI: Quais as sete virtudes do Bushido, Dante-san...?

DANTE: GI, a Justiça... YUU, a Coragem... JIN, a benevolência... MAKOTO, a sinceridade... MEIYO, a honra... CHUUGI, a lealdade...

KURENAI: Recite o lema do Guerreiro, Dante-san...

DANTE: Sou um guerreiro treinado pra ser... Justo, leal e verdadeiro...Que Deus me ajude se um dia precisar usar minha arte... E sempre me ajude a evitar lutas sem sentido... Pois um guerreiro é sempre um guerreiro... A consciência é meu guia, a paz o meu amparo, Beleza e perfeição são minha vida...

KURENAI: Muito bem... Dante-san...

Noite. Os dois descansam a luz da fogueira após o treinamento.

DANTE: Mestra... Como eu posso me tornar mais forte...?

KURENAI: Acho que já falamos sobre isso, Dante-san... Você já possui bastante força... Já é capaz de afiar seu punho tanto quanto o aço da espada... Por que deseja mais poder...?

DANTE: Eu ainda não sou capaz de impedir a morte...

KURENAI: Ninguém tem poder de impedir a morte Dante-san... Nem mesmo os deuses...

DANTE: Mas eu ouvi falar que existe um deus que pode reverter a morte...

Kurenai sente um arrepio na espinha ao olhar para o rosto sombrio do pupilo.

DANTE: Had...

KURENAI: Não pronuncie este nome Dante-san! Ele é o maior inimigo de Atena... E capaz apenas de agraciar os homens com infelicidade e falsidade... Jamais volte seus olhos pros caminhos dele... Apenas Atena serve a verdadeira justiça...

DANTE: Mas... Ele poderia... Não poderia...?

KURENAI: Uma falsa vida dada por ele... Não é uma vida... E sim... O inferno...

Kurenai diz olhando para o céu.

KURENAI: Tenha cuidado Dante-san... Poder é tentador e fácil de nos desviar do caminho da retidão...

**-Dias atuais. Casa de Capricórnio-**

Rock, Yun e Tifa estão apavorados olhando para a a figura que se aproxima. Mesmo que seu cosmo reluza apenas a justiça, eles hesitam. Pois sabem muito bem que era o guardião daquela casa. E mesmo sabendo que ele não está mais ali, todos os nervos de seus corpos ficam tensos.

ROCK: Quem é você...?

?: Nada tema, meu jovem... Pois estou aqui apenas pra cumprir o dever que deveria ser meu... E para expiar o meu pecado...

TIFA: Uma... Amazona... Com a armadura de capricórnio...

YUN: Mas... Quem é ela...?

?: Meu nome é Kurenai... A verdadeira amazona de Capricórnio... Que treinou e cedeu seu posto para Dante... Recém convocada a vestir esta armadura, mesmo marcada pela vergonha... Tanto minha quanto de meu discípulo... Para servir Atena uma vez mais...

ROCK: Você... É a mestra de Dante...?

?: Chamo-me Kurenai de Capricórnio... E sim... Eu o treinei... Eu treinei o maior traidor que já existiu na história do Santuário...

Os três olham atônitos para a amazona parada diante de si.

KURENAI: Quando era jovem e recebi o direito de vestir esta armadura... Eu consultei um Oráculo... E ele me disse que um dia, eu encontraria o Cavaleiro Lendário que salvará o mundo do mal ao lado de Atena... E eu encontrei Dante...

TIFA: Você pensou que ele fosse o Cavaleiro Lendário...?

KURENAI: Sim. Ele desde pequeno possuía um cosmo incomum... Um cosmo incrivel... Talento incomparável pra se tornar um grande cavaleiro... E eu cri com todas as forças que ele era o escolhido... E o treinei... abandonei meu posto de Amazona de Capricórnio sem hesitar e tornei-me a Grã-guerreira de Capricórnio... Apenas para transmitir meu conhecimento a Dante... Mas cegada pelo ego e pela soberba eu não enxerguei o mal que havia no coração daquele menino... E por isso sou responsável por sua queda...

YUN: Não se culpe! Não foi culpa sua!

KURENAI: Eu falhei miseravelmente com O Grande Mestre. Com o Santuário. Com meus companheiros Cavaleiros. E com Atena. Eu deveria tirar minha própira vida pela vergonha. Mas não consegui. O Grande Mestre me convenceu de que meu destino ainda não havia se cumprido... Se Dante-san não era o Cavaleiro Lendário, isso siginifica que a profecia do Oráculo ainda estava pra acontecer... E que eu deveria reassumir minha posição como guardiã de capricórnio...

Ela se volta pros três.

KURENAI: E é meu dever não só consertar meu erro como garantir que o Cavaleiro lendário seja capaz de derrotar Dante-san caso eu falhe... O teste será defender um golpe da minha espada... Um de vocês hoje, deverá herdar a minha espada... E batizá-la novamente... Qual de vocês deseja esta espada...?

ROCK: Es... Pada...? Mas aos cavaleiros não é permitido o uso de armas...

Kurenai move seu braço pra cima com velocidade tamanha que um feixe de luz secciona o chão em três enormes rasgos. Rock Yun e Tifa estão paralisados de medo.

KURENAI: Um punho afiado como o aço... Pra abater a injustiça e acabar com o mal... Esse é o verdadeiro poder dos Cavaleiros... Quem deseja tomar esta espada de mim...?

TIFA: Eu... Eu desejo esta espada...

KURENAI: E pra que quer esta espada...?

TIFA: Pra proteger meus amigos... Atena... E servir a causa da Justiça...

KURENAI: Você já perdeu alguém precioso pra você...?

TIFA: Sim... Uma vez... Eu sei que nada do que eu faça a trará de volta... Mas eu posso me tornar mais forte pra proteger as pessoas que eu amo!

Kurenai sorri ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Tão parecida com Dante a princípio. Mas muito mais lúcida. E capaz de dicernir o caminho certo do errado.

ROCK: Tifa... Tem certeza...?

YUN: Cuidado Tifa...

TIFA: Obrigada irmãozinhos... Mas até o momento, vocês descobriram novas técnicas... E aumentaram tanto seu potencial... Eu só fiquei no caminho e atrapalhei... Quando tive de enfrentar um oponente, eu quase os entreguei a morte... Deixem o fardo comigo agora... Por favor...

Tifa caminha a frente dos dois.

KURENAI: Pronta...?

TIFA: Sim... Mestra...

Kurenai se prepara erguendo seu braço e concentrando todo seu cosmo em sua mão. Um cosmo dourado e resplandecente.

KURENAI: Esta é a minha espada... Quando a passei a Dante-san, ele a batizou de Excalibur... A espada que podia ser empunhada apenas pelos justos... Se for digna de receber esta espada, poderá batizá-la como quiser...

TIFA: Sim, mestra...

KURENAI: Então que comece o teste... _**MASAMUNE!**_

Novamente, o chão é fissurado pelo poder do braço de Kurenai. Um rasgo limpo e perfeito que percorre o chão na direção de Tifa. Tifa salta pro ar na direção de Kurenai e desfere um chute vindo da esquerda. Kurenai facilmente bloqueia o golpe e contra-ataca com um chute seu. Tifa salta por cima dela.

Uma pilastra é cortada a distancia. Rock e Yun estão boquiabertos.

TIFA: Minha armadura não pode me proteger dela... Mesmo que estivesse na melhor das condições, ela me fatiaria feito papel com esses golpes...

KURENAI: Boas respostas aos meus ataques. Pensa rápido e age rápido Tifa-san...

TIFA: Precisarei confiar plenamente em meu Orgulho dos Céus pra lutar com ela.

Kurenai desfere mais um golpe. Dessa vez o golpe corta o ar. Tifa se agacha no último instante evitando o golpe que sai cortando pilastras em se caminho. Kurenai avança contra Tifa desferindo golpes e ela os evitando com esquivas perfeitas. Até que Kurenai desfere mais um golpe que corta o chão e Tifa rola de lado.

Quando Tifa se coloca de pé, o que restava de sua armadura cai no chão em pedaços.

TIFA: Mesmo com o Orgulho dos Céus... Ela cortou minha armadura e eu nem vi...

KURENAI: Você é ágil e rápida Tifa-san, mas eu posso ver todos os seus movimentos. Eu poderia te-la cortado em pedaços se quisesse. Precisa ser capaz de acompanhar meus movimentos se quiser me vencer.

TIFA: Mas... Como posso defender um golpe da espada que corta tudo...?

Kurenai desfere mais um golpe. E mais um. E mais outro. E vários golpes. Tifa é quase morta tentando esquivá-los.

TIFA: Se eu não elevar meu cosmo até o sétimo sentido imediatamente ela vai me fatiar! Preciso de tempo... Vou atacá-la com minha técnica!

Tifa concentra seu cosmo em seu punho e desfere um golpe devastador.

TIFA: _**IMPULSO RELUZENTE!**_

A rajada de energia avança na direção de Kurenai. A amazona de capricórnio golpeia a rajada com toda sua força, dividindo-a em duas metades desviadas uma pra cada lado.

ROCK: Ela... Cortou o golpe da Tifa!

YUN: Eu nunca vi nada igual...

KURENAI: Você precisa aprender a conter ao menos um golpe desta espada Tifa-san. Ou não será capaz de derrotar Dante-san. Vamos.

Tifa começa a concentrar seu cosmo ao máximo e despertando o Orgulho dos Céus. A habilidade que aprendeu e que a torna capaz de se mover através de seu puro instinto de liberdade. Kurenai desfere diversos golpes de espada na direção de Tifa, vindos de todos os lados e Tifa começa a saltar pelo ar pra tentar evitá-los.

A casa de Capricórnio começa a vir a baixo pelos constantes ataques, mas Kurenai continua lutando sem se importar com nada. Tifa começa a ser atingida. Raspões, mas que a ferem terrivelmente. O sangue começa a jorrar. Tifa cai no chão, sangrando.

ROCK: Tifa! Cuidado! Ela é muito forte!

YUN: Não Rock!

Yun segura o amigo.

ROCK: O que foi Yun? A Tifa tá em perigo!

YUN: Kurenai não vai matar ela. E Tifa escolheu passar por este teste... Ela está se sentindo inferiorizada e precisa provar a si mesma que consegue fazer isso. Não podemos interferir em sua decisão.

Tifa se coloca de pé, mas o ferimento de sua perna esquerda a faz cair de joelhos. Kurenai detém os ataques.

KURENAI: Deseja desistir Tifa...?

TIFA: Não. Embora eu não tenha mais capacidade de lutar, eu não vou desistir. Eu conterei esta espada agora. E me provarei digna dela... Kurenai-sensei...

KURENAI: Tudo bem...

Kurenai ergue o braço explodindo seu cosmo. Tifa também eleva o seu até o limite. Os cosmos se igualam.

**-Casa de Leão-**

Tidus volta sua atenção para a Casa de Capricórnio.

TIDUS: Que cosmo é esse que sinto na casa de Capicórnio...? Ela deveria estar vazia... Sei que um deles é o de Tifa. E ela está queimando-o de maneira esplêndida... Mas o outro... Parece familiar... Mas não pode ser...

**-Casa de Capricórnio-**

Kurenai avança na direção de Tifa a toda a velocidade e seu braço desce sobre ela. Tifa consegue unir as duas mãos contendo o golpe de Kurenai sobre sua cabeça. Um fio percorre a máscara de Tifa de cima a baixo e as metades caem no chão.

KURENAI: Defendeu com as mãos nuas...?

TIFA: Sim... Era a única forma de conter o fio de sua espada!

Tifa se levanta lentamente, empurrando Kurenai pra trás e desfere um chute poderoso no peito dela que a manda voando contra uma pilastra. A Máscara de Kurenai cai no chão.

ROCK: Tifa conseguiu!

YUN: Muito bem Tifa!

Os dois correm para abraçá-la. Kurenai se levanta sorrindo e revelando o rosto oriental por trás da máscara.

TIFA: Kurenai-sensei...

KURENAI: Muito bem Tifa. Você demonstrou ser capaz de conter minha espada. Agora ela é sua...

Kurenai ergue o braço e eleva o cosmo. Em seguida, Tifa sente um cosmo incrivelmente poderoso envolver o seu braço direito.

KURENAI: Qual o nome vai dar pra sua espada Tifa...?

TIFA: Eu estive pensando... Masamune é um nome muito bom pra falar a verdade...

KURENAI: Entendo... A passagem de Capricórnio está aberta pra vocês. Podem passar.

ROCK: Certo!

YUN: Vamos!

Os três correm pela escada que leva de Capricórnio a Aquário. O relógio começa a apagar a chama de Capricórnio.

ROCK: Agora é Aquário! O que nos espera lá Tifa...?

TIFA: Aghata de Aquário. A Mestra do Zero Absoluto. O mestre Tidus falou que ela é uma das amazonas mais fortes das doze casas e a amazona mais forte a manipular o cosmo gélido.

YUN: Mestra do Zero absoluto...? Como assim...?

TIFA: Entre os cavaleiros que manipulam o gelo, os combates são determinado por um fator importante... O vencedor é o cavaleiro que mais aproximar seu cosmo do Zero Absoluto... A temperatura onde todo o movimento molecular é cessado... Dizem que Aghata é a única amazona que consegue criar um ar frio tão intenso que alcança o Zero Absoluto...

ROCK: Então, essa amazona deve ser realmente incrívelmente forte!

Os três chegam a Aquário. Assim que pisam na casa de Aquário, eles sentem-se como se estivessem no pólo norte sem roupas adequadas ao frio. Cristais de gelo caem pelo ar.

ROCK: Está nevando...? Dentro da casa de Aquário!

YUN: E o frio... É terrível! Mal consigo me mover com este frio tão...

TIFA: Eu também não... Consigo... Me mover...

O cosmo da Amazona de Aquário surge no interior da Casa.

AGHATA: Bem-vindos Cavaleiros... Eu serei sua próxima oponente...

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Essa onda de aniversários me fez esquecer dessa fic... x.x

Se todo ano for assim nessa época, eu já vi que vou ter problemas... x.x

Como se eu não adorasse escrever... u.u

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Aprendendo japonês com a Pure-Petit. XD O nome do seu filhote é muito bonito mesmo Pure-Petit. Escolheu a dedo heim? Hehehe...

PS.: Eu queria ter postado o capítulo da Kurenai antes daquele de Exodus da Tifa, mas sou tão baka que acabei esquecendo... x.x

**Legião:** Bom... Como todo cavaleiro de Capricórnio tem tara por espada, imaginei um diferente.

**Capítulo 11 – Casa de Aquário**

Os Cavaleiros olham atônitos para a jovem em armadura de ouro. Envolta em cristais de gelo. Com os cabelos flutuando pelas leves correntes de ar que circulam seu corpo.

ROCK: Nossa... Ela é linda...

TIFA: Do que está falando Rock? Nem pode ver o rosto dela!

ROCK: Não precisa ver o rosto pra dizer. É só olhar pra ela.

AGHATA: 'O.O'

**-Casa de Escorpião-**

LESATH: O que esse assanhado está falando? Ele está se engraçando pra cima da minha Agahata? Eu vou crivá-lo de agulhadas de novo! Miserável! Isso é coisa daquele bichano vira-latas! Só pode! Treinou muito bem o seu grupinho de assanhados não é? Você me paga! ò.ó

**-Casa de Leão-**

TIDUS: Esse cara tem problemas... ¬.¬'

**-Casa de Aquário-**

AGHATA: O que está dizendo...? Eu não sou bonita coisa nenhuma... E nem estamos aqui pra concurso de beleza! (Ai que vergonha! Como podem dizer uma coisa dessas? x.x)

ROCK: Ah desculpa... Mas é que eu achei você muito bonita sabia...? Mas deixa pra lá. Qual será o nosso teste?

AGHATA: Gasp! Coff! Argh! x.x

YUN: Você está bem Senhorita Aghata? õ.o

AGHATA: Estou... Desculpem-me... Mas sim... Vamos começar o desafio... Um cavaleiro precisa ser capaz de lutar sob as mais diversas condições... Vocês serão constantemente testados em aquário a lutar contra um oponente sob uma temperatura de frio extremo... Estão prontos...?

ROCK: Eu nem consigo me mover direito com esse frio terrível... Como posso lutar...?

AGHATA: Ora... Aqueça seu cosmo... É assim tão difícil descobrir a resposta...?

YUN: Aquecer a temperatura do Zero Absoluto...? Este é o nosso objetivo?

Aghata balança a cabeça dizendo que sim.

TIFA: Seria necessário um milagre...

AGHATA: E não é isso que os Cavaleiros são capazes de criar com seus cosmos...? Milagres...? Partir os céus e a terra com socos e chutes...? Vamos. Tentem... Confio em vocês...

ROCK: Tem razão... Vamos tentar...

Os três tentam dar passos a frente, mas parece que todos os seus membros estão endurecendo e congelando.

ROCK: Estou... Paralisado...

TIFA: E não é só o frio ambiente... É o cosmo dela...

YUN: Sim... Eu estou vendo... Cristais de gelo circulando... Nossos corpos...

AGHATA: Parabéns. Pensei que levariam mais tempo pra se dar conta de que foram pegos pelo meu Círculo de Gelo _**KALITZO**_...

YUN: Eu consigo ver com os olhos de Dragão... São tão pequenos...

Yun começa a andar a passos lentos. Como se cada passo fosse a coisa mais dolorosa que já sentira.

AGHATA: Eu te ajudo...

Aghata estala os dedos e a armadura dos três cavaleiros (O que restava delas pelo menos) se desfaz em poeira cristalina.

ROCK: Nossas armaduras...

AGHATA: A amazona de Áries pode cuidar delas depois... No momento não precisarão delas...

YUN: O frio... É tamanho que nossos corpos estão congelando... Precisamos... Isolar nossos corpos deste frio...

AGHATA: Sim. Mas não será tão fácil quanto pensam. Eu ainda sou a maior manipuladora de gelo do Santuário. O que significa que pra aquecerem meu ar frio, tem de no mínimo elevar o cosmo ao mesmo patamar que o meu.

Aghata começa a concentrar uma esfera de cristais de gelo na palma da mão.

AGHATA: Somente assim podem superar o poder do Zero Absoluto! _**PÓ DE DIAMANTE!**_

Rock, Yun e Tifa são arrastados pela rajada de ar frio e cravados numa parede. Eles caem no chão tremendo de frio.

AGHATA: estão bem? Desejam parar o teste?

YUN: N-Não... Nós vamos superar... O teste...

ROCK: Não ache que vamos desistir tão facilmente...

AGHATA: Eu nunca pensei isso Pegasus... Se quisessem desistir teriam feito nas casas anteriores... Certo?

ROCK: Isso mesmo... Queime cosmo! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

Os meteoros avançam contra Aghata, mas até mesmo eles são afetados pela baixa temperatura e começam a desacelerar em pleno ar, congelando e transformando-se em neve ao se aproximarem de Aghata.

AGHATA: Não Pegasus... Está fazendo errado... Como você pode igualar seu cosmo ao meu...?

ROCK: Sétimo... Sentido...

AGHATA: Isso mesmo... Mas é muito mais dificil alcançar o sétimo sentido que não se tem o treino necessário, seu corpo está exausto, e o ambiente está contra você. Mas eu confio na sua capacidade Pegasus. Como passou das outras casas senão queimando seu cosmo e igualando-se em poder aos outros cavaleiros de ouro?

Yun se levanta. Seu cosmo começa a se aquecer mais do que os outros.

ROCK: Yun está queimando um cosmo incrível... Como ele consegue...? Este frio... Se eu não estivesse tão... Não... Deixa de ser fracote Rock... Yun está tão cansado e ferido quanto você... Talvez mais... E a Tifa...? Tifa...?

Rock olha pra ela. Ela não se move. O golpe de Aghata abrira seus ferimentos causados pela Masamune de Kurenai. Tifa estava perdendo a consciência. Rock se ajoelha ao lado dela.

ROCK: Não! Tifa! Eu vou te esquentar!

YUN: E eu vou segurar a Aghata enquanto isso Rock...

Yun explode seu cosmo e se coloca em posição de combate. Aghata também se prepara. Yun corre numa velocidade impressionante em direção a ela. Muito aquém do que seria realmente capaz se não fosse pelo frio, mas ainda assim, bem acima do que era capaz de se mover anteriormente.

O punho direito de Yun, carregado de cosmo avança na direção de Aghata e ela apenas estende a mão pra frente. O punho de Yun nem chega a tocá-la e pára em pleno ar, barrado por uma gélida barreira de ar que se acumulou na palma da mão de Aghata.

Novamente ela estala os dedos e a barreira de ar explode atirando Yun pra trás com o corpo todo congelado e cortado por estilhaços de gelo. Enquanto isso, Rock segurava Tifa nos braços com toda a força, elevando seu cosmo de forma esplendida.

ROCK: Vamos Tifa... Acorde... Estou aquecendo seu corpo com meu cosmo... Vamos cosmo maldito! Se esse cosmo é realmente de um cavaleiro lendário, traga a Tifa de volta pra nós!

YUN: O cosmo do Rock é incrívelmente forte... Eu preciso aprender a queimar este cosmo... Como o Rock...

AGHATA: Vamos Dragão. Você está quase conseguindo... O Pegasus também. Estão tão perto. Não desistam agora.

YUN: Certo... Queime cosmo!

O cosmo de Yun explode. Uma boa parcela da casa de Aquário que estava praticamente congelada até o zero absoluto se descongela imediatamente em contato com o cosmo de Yun. Nem mesmo ele acredita que conseguiu.

AGHATA: Muito bem Dragão! Está conseguindo! Agora supere meu cosmo...

Aghata ergue os dois braços unindo as mãos na forma de um jarro. Yun concentra seu cosmo inteiro nos punhos. Rock continua elevando seu cosmo e aquecendo o corpo de Tifa. Aos poucos o cosmo de Tifa começa a reagir.

AGHATA: Eles são incríveis... Apesar de não serem cavaleiros de ouro são capazes de grandes feitos... Não se intimidam nem mesmo diante dos poderosos cavaleiros de ouro... Quão fantásticos eles são...

YUN: Superar o ar frio... Superar o cosmo dela... Eu preciso tentar!

Aghata intensifica o cosmo ainda mais, congelando parcialmente a área coberta pelo cosmo de Yun. Como se o cosmo dela empurrasse o do Dragão aos poucos reclamando o território que lhe foi roubado. Mas Yun intensifica ainda mais o seu cosmo retomando novamente o que Aghata recuperou e ambos permanecem nessa disputa.

Aghata concentra seu cosmo nas mãos ainda erguidas em forma de jarro. Yun concentra seu cosmo nas mãos.

YUN: Pra superar o golpe dela, eu preciso usar um golpe tão poderoso quanto o dela... Eu preciso usar o golpe que meu pai me ensinou...

AGHATA: _**EXECUÇÃO AURORA!**_

YUN: _**CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!**_

Os dois golpes se chocam em pleno ar. A casa de Aquário está dividida entre os dois cosmos. O cosmo aquecido de Yun e o Cosmo gélido de Aghata.

AGHATA: Ele está conseguindo. Está disputando forças comigo! Incrivel!

YUN: Ela... É forte demais...

Os golpes explode enviando cada um pra um lado. Aghata gira o corpo no ar e se coloca de pé ainda sendo ofuscada pela explosão de energia. Ao abrir os olhos, Aghata nota que toda a casa de Aquário fora descongelada. Yun estava caído no chão. Rock protegia Tifa com toda a força de seus braços e a aquecia com todo o poder de seu cosmo.

AGHATA: Já acabou Pegasus... E sua amiga está bem...

TIFA: Rock...?

ROCK: Tifa... Você está bem...?

Tifa move a cabeça em resposta, abraçando Rock com força.

TIFA: Seu cosmo é tão... Quente... Rock...

AGHATA: O Dragão...?

Rock repousa Tifa no chão e corre até Yun. Inconsciente, mas com o corpo gelado.

ROCK: E agora...? Como posso aquecer o corpo dele...? Meu cosmo está esgotado... Por favor, Aghata... Não pode ajudar...?

Aghata sorri por trás da Máscara e se aproxima de Yun. Ela estende a mão absorvendo todo o frio do corpo de Yun.

AGHATA: Isso deve ajudar. Mas ele ainda precisa se aquecer mais...

TIFA: Eu posso... Aquecê-lo...

ROCK: Tifa... Você tá muito ferida... E cansada...

TIFA: Você também... Mas precisamos ajudar uns aos outros não é...?

AGHATA: Sim. Eu concordo...

?: Não precisam ficar se matando pra se aquecerem...

Os três se voltam pra entrada da casa de Aquário. Era Lesath de Escorpião.

ROCK: Você? O que diabos veio fazer aqui?

Lesath dá uma agulhada no abdome de Rock.

ROCK: Argh! O que pensa que está fazendo imbecil?

LESATH: Eu ouvi muito bem você dando em cima da minha belíssima Aghata, pangaré!

ROCK: Eu não tava dando em cima coisa nenhuma seu inseto!

LESATH: Quantas vezes tenho de dizer, que escorpiões não são insetos?

ROCK: Isso não vai ficar assim, cretino! Vem lutar!

AGHATA: Lesath! O que está fazendo aqui? Pode ser punido por abandonar a Casa de Escorpião!

Lesath se volta pra Aghata.

LESATH: Não tenha medo querida... Eu só vim aqui ajudar essas pestes...

AGHATA: Não Lesath! Você prometeu! Não use aquele golpe!

LESATH: Ei, ei... Calma...

Rock e Tifa olham impressionados para os dois abraçados.

LESATH: Eu não vou usar o Aguilhão de Serket... Eles só precisam se aquecer não é...? Eu posso aquecê-los mais rápido com meu cosmo...

Lesath concentra seu cosmo na ponta do dedo e dispara uma rajada de luz dourada que cobre os corpos dos três. Logo os três estão suando de calor.

AGHATA: Obrigada, Lesath...

LESATH: De nada...

Lesath beija os lábios da Máscara de Aghata.

AGHATA: O que está fazendo Lesath...? Que vergonha...

ROCK: õ.o

LESATH: Não se preocupe, minha querida... Nosso belo amor não é pra ser escondido...

AGHATA: Você não tem jeito Lesath...

ROCK: Erm... A gente pode ir...?

AGHATA: Podem sim Pegasus... A última casa é a de Peixes... Passando pelo teste estarão no salão do Grande Mestre e o treinamento terá terminado...

Sem esperar um segundo, Rock, Yun e Tifa partem para a última casa. A chama de Aquário começa a se apagar.

AGHATA: Seja forte, Selena...

LESATH: O que quer dizer com isso, Aghata...?

AGHATA: Nada...

Aghata olha enquanto Rock sobe as escadarias.

AGHATA: Só algo que está me perturbando...

LESATH: Entendo...

Os três já estão quase alcançando Peixes quando sentem o doce aroma de rosas.

ROCK: Casa de Peixes. Quem é o guardião de peixes, Tifa?

TIFA: A última amazona. Selena de Peixes. Capaz de criar as rosas mais belas e mais mortais.

YUN: Rosas...?

TIFA: Sim. As Rosas Diabólicas Reais. Um pequeno contato com as rosas e o oponente morre... Envolto no mais doce perfume... Dizem que ela é a mais ardilosa dos 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro... Pois sendo a última barreira na defesa de Atena, repousa em seus ombros a responsabilidade de repelir o inimigo que por ventura ultrapasse as outras 11 casas...

ROCK: Então, ela pode muito bem ser a nossa adversária mais terrível até agora...

TIFA: Realmente não sei o que esperar desta amazona Rock...

Os três alcançam a entrada de Peixes. O coração de Selena palpita mais rápido ao se deparar com Rock. E os dos três irmãos ao se depararem com a beleza incomparável de Selena.

ROCK: Selena... De peixes...

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

É isso... O momento que todos esperavam... O que esperar do capítulo onde Rock de Pegasus e Selena de Peixes finalmente se encontram? Bem... É... Olhem por si mesmos...

**I Lost a bet to Madara:** O momento chegou. Aprecie.

**Legião:** A Globo? Ehm... Não. Mas como eu disse no MSN a respeito deste capítulo... Bem... Você me conhece...

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Cavaleiros e amazonas de gelo são legais. E você também tá torcendo por Rock e Selena é? Curioso sobre quais podem ser seus casais favoritos nesta fic... Embora eu já tenha uma idéia... XD

**Capítulo 12 – A Casa de Peixes**

A beleza de Selena era evidente até mesmo por trás da Máscara. Rock sentia como se a conhecesse.

TIFA: Esta é Selena de Peixes... A última barreira entre as 12 casa e Atena...

YUN: A beleza que irradia desta mulher é... Estonteante...

SELENA: Vieram aqui pra me admirar apenas?

A voz dela sai fria e impiedosa.

SELENA: Vamos acabar logo com isso. Não tenho o dia todo. E nem vocês.

ROCK: Qual será o teste?

SELENA: Passar por mim. Colocar tudo que aprenderam nas 12 casas em prática e tentar superar seu oponente como se suas vidas dependessem disso. E eu lutarei como se elas dependessem.

Rock treme diante de Selena. Ele não tremeu diante de ninguém até o momento. Não daquela forma. No entanto ela era capaz de fazê-lo vacilar. Duvidar de suas capacidades. Selena eleva seu cosmo fazendo uma rosa negra surgir em sua mão.

ROCK: O que... É isso...? O que ela prentede com aquela rosa...?

SELENA: Pintar as paredes dessa casa com o seu sangue...

Pétalas de rosas voam pela casa de Peixes, trazendo um perfume adocicado. Selena dispara a rosa negra que de repente se transforma em centenas de rosas.

SELENA: Seus corpos serão dilacerados pelas _**ROSAS PIRANHAS!**_

Rock, Yun e Tifa sentem os espinhos dilacerando seus corpos e o sangue jorrando e espirrando pelas paredes. Eles caem no chão quase mortos.

TIFA: Os espinhos... São como...

YUN: Navalhas...

ROCK: Se ao menos tivessemos nossas armaduras...

SELENA: Armaduras? Acha que suas armaduras teriam sobrevivido as minhas rosas? As Rosas Piranhas devoram qualquer coisa. Suas armaduras teriam sido transformadas em pó. Assim como vocês acabarão!

ROCK: Não... Yun... Tifa... Eu vou distraí-la... Vocês aproveitam a oportunidade pra passar por ela... E alcansar o Salão do Grande Mestre...

YUN: Não! Vamos juntos!

ROCK: Não! Que sentido há em ficarmos todos aqui morrendo nas mãos dela...? Se um de nós passar, o treinamento acaba... Eu fico. Seguro ela aqui e vocês vão em frente...

TIFA: Rock tem razão... Se alcançarmos o Salão do Grande Mestre, passamos no teste...

Selena apenas os encara com sua máscara sem vida. Rock eleva seu cosmo, armando o punho e se preparando pro ataque.

ROCK: Prontos?

YUN e TIFA: Prontos...

ROCK: Vamos lá! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

Os Meteoros de Rock saem com mais velocidade do nunca. Selena chega a se assustar, mas ela move sua mão invocando uma infinidade de pétalas negras que bloqueiam os ataques. Nesse instante, Yun e Tifa saltam por sobre Selena que sequer se move pra impedí-los.

Quando os ataques de Rock cessam, as pétalas negras caem no chão.

ROCK: Ahá! Eles conseguiram...

SELENA: Acha que pode passar por isso com tecnicalidades? Os três devem passar. Aliás... O único testado aqui é você cavaleiro lendário de Pegasus. Se não conseguir passar, tudo isso terá sido em vão.

ROCK: Ei... Eu não falei que pretendo ficar aqui passando o resto do dia com você... Eu vou passar logo, logo...

SELENA: Tolo arrogante! Nenhum dos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro realmente lutou com vocês. Aqui você lutará por sua vida.

ROCK: Ah... A maníaca de Câncer falou a mesma coisa... Mas a Tifa acabou com ela...

SELENA: A Tifa... Mas não você...

A ficha de Rock acaba de cair. Ele terá de levar aquela luta a sério ou irá morrer. Selena está disposta a matá-lo.

ROCK: Entendi... Mas pelo menos, mesmo que me mate você não vai matar a Tifa e o Yun... Eles já passaram...

SELENA: É assim que pensa...? Eles já devem estar mortos...

ROCK: O que?

SELENA: Eu não sou tola Cavaleiro de Pegasus. Acha que basta passar por peixes e alcançar o Grande Mestre e Atena? Eu deixei um presente nas escadarias. Um jardim de Rosas Diabólicas...

ROCK: Rosas Diabólicas? O que isso quer dizer?

_"A última amazona. Selena de Peixes. Capaz de criar as rosas mais belas e mais mortais."_

_"Sim. As Rosas Diabólicas Reais. Um pequeno contato com as rosas e o oponente morre... Envolto no mais doce perfume... Dizem que ela é a mais ardilosa dos 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro... Pois sendo a última barreira na defesa de Atena, repousa em seus ombros a responsabilidade de repelir o inimigo que por ventura ultrapasse as outras 11 casas..."_

As palavras de Tifa pesam em sua mente.

SELENA: Mas não se preocupe. Eles não sofrerão. As Rosas Diabólicas embalam os meus inimigos nos mais belos sonhos enquanto eles perdem seus sentidos um a um. Uma morte bela e limpa. Sem sujeiras.

ROCK: Maldita! Eu preciso passar! Saia da frente!

SELENA: Talvez você queira experimentar os sonhos que elas proporcionam... _**ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS!**_

Rock corre na direção de Selena prestes a atacar com os Meteoros de Pegasus, mas é atingido pelas Rosas Diabólicas Reais. Rock cai no chão, de costas com sangue vazando pela boca.

ROCK: O veneno... -Cospe sangue-

SELENA: O matará dentro de poucos instantes... Descanse...

Rock cai de cara no chão.

SELENA: Se eu não posso te amar... Eu tenho de... Sinto muito... Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim... E eu preciso tirar essa dor do meu peito de alguma forma... Perdoe-me...

As lágrimas vertem por trás da Máscara. Da casa de Leão, Tidus volta seus olhos desesperados para a casa de Peixes. Da Casa de Aquário, Aghata fecha os olhos, se concentrando e comunicando-se com Selena.

AGHATA: Selena... O que está fazendo...? Eu sinto uma dor no seu cosmo... Que não consigo explicar... O que a faz sofrer tanto...?

SELENA: Não se meta Aghata! Eu preciso fazer isso!

AGHATA: É ele não é? Ele foi o homem que viu seu rosto...

SELENA: Ele não me ama Aghata... Eu não posso fingir que tudo vai terminar bem enquanto eu sinto essa dor e sabendo que ele nunca vai sentir nada por mim!

AGHATA: Você não sabe Selena... Ele pode...

SELENA: Não! Se ele morrer, essa dor vai embora!

Aghata se desespera e corre na direção da Casa de Peixes.

AGHATA: Preciso impedi-la! Ela vai cometer uma loucura da qual se arrependerá pro resto da vida!

Aghata rapidamente chega a Casa de Peixes e vê Rock caído imóvel aos pés de Selena.

AGHATA: O que você fez Selena...?

SELENA: Ele não era o Cavaleiro Lendário no fim das contas não é...? Se ele estava destinado a lutar ao lado de Atena na Guerra Santa, ele teria sobrevivido...

AGHATA: Como você pôde Selena...? Como pôde cometer um ato tão... Terrível!

SELENA: Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ser mole... Sou uma Amazona de Ouro. Guardiã da Casa de Peixes. Eu tenho de eliminar invasores sem um segundo de hesitação.

AGHATA: Não a perdôo! A Selena que eu conheço jamais cometeria um assassinato desses! Ele tinha um coração puro! E eu me arrependo de te-la defendido naquele julgamento!

As lágrimas de Aghata começam a verter incesantemente.

AGHATA: Mesmo que eu seja punida por isso... Eu vou vingar a morte do Cavaleiro de Pegasus... Em nome de minha antiga melhor amiga!

Cristais de gelo começam a dançar pela casa de Peixes. Ao mesmo tempo que um jardim de rosas cresce pelo assoalho.

AGHATA: TOME ISSO! _**PÓ DE DIAMANTE!**_

SELENA: VAI PRECISAR DE MAIS DO QUE ISSO PRA ME VENCER AGHATA! _**ROSAS PIRANHAS!**_

A rajada de ar frio encontra uma barreira intransponível de Rosas Negras.

SELENA: Pó de Diamante...? Acha que pode me deter com essa técnica...?

AGHATA: Não me subestime! E pare de agir como se a morte dele não a afetasse!

SELENA: Não afeta!

Selena é atngida por um soco no rosto e vai ao chão junto com sua máscara. Aghata vê que ela estava em prantos.

AGHATA: Mentira... Você pode mentir, mas seu cosmo não... SALVE-O SELENA! Você ainda pode salvá-lo!

Selena se levanta, pega sua Máscara e recoloca no rosto. Em seguida ela pega uma Rosa Branca. Aghata dá um passo pra trás.

SELENA: Deixe-me sozinha... Por favor... Ou...

AGHATA: Ou o que...? Vai atirar essa rosa no meu peito? Vai me matar também?

SELENA: Eu não posso manter mais ninguém neste peito... Pois este coração é uma maldição...

Aghata ergue os dois braços pro alto, unindo as mãos e explodindo o cosmo.

AGHATA: Você não me dá escolha então... Amiga...

O cosmo de Aghata explode criando uma tempestade de neve pela casa de peixes que congela o jardim de rosas diabólicas. Os cristais de gelo dançam ao redor de Aghata convergindo em único ponto. As mãos unidas da amazona.

Selena concentra todo seu cosmo naquela rosa branca. O perfume de Rosas ocupa a Casa de Peixes a medida que a Rosa começa a intensificar seu brilho dourado.

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

ALEX: Grande Mestre... Temos de impedi-las...

GM: Com todo respeito Atena... Talvez seja melhor deixarem que resolvam suas diferenças a sua maneira...

ALEX: Se matando...?

GM: Creio que ainda haverá muito por trás desta batalha que ainda não imaginávamos...

**-Casa de Peixes-**

AGHATA: Pare com isso Selena!

SELENA: Não. Volte pra Casa de Aquário Aghata. Essa luta terminou.

Aghata estava prestes a disparar seu golpe quando o cosmo de Rock desperta.

ROCK: Aquário... Por favor... Deixe que eu lute com ela... O desafio é meu...

AGHATA: Pegasus... Você não está em condições...

ROCK: Eu tô ótimo... Sério mesmo... Eu posso terminar esta luta... Confie em mim...

Aghata acalma seu cosmo. Ela está impressionada pelo tamanho do cosmo de Rock que caminha a passos lentos na direção de Selena.

ROCK: Eu sobrevivi a todas as suas rosas Selena de Peixes... Exceto por essa Rosa Branca em sua mão... Quer testar ela também? Não vai funcionar... Eu vou sobreviver... Eu vou passar desta casa e salvar meus amigos...

SELENA: Como ele pode estar vivo depois de...? O cosmo dele... Está queimando todo o veneno das veias...

Rock arma o punho.

SELENA: Esta Rosa encontrará seu coração Pegasus e sugará cada gota de sangue do seu corpo até tornar-se vermelha!

ROCK: Não vai não... Eu vou destruir esta rosa com o meu golpe!

SELENA: Acha mesmo? Pois tente!_** ROSA SANGRENTA!**_

ROCK: _**COMETA DE PEGASUS!**_

A Rosa Branca corta o ar mas é engolida pelo ataque de Rock que atinge Selena em cheio. Selena vai de encontro a uma parede e cai no chão. Rock não pestaneja nem um segundo e corre pra saída de Peixes.

AGHATA: Rápido Pegasus! O Jardim de Rosas! Seus amigos!

ROCK: Sim!

Rock corre até as escadarias que levam ao salão do grande mestre e vê Yun e Tifa jogados no mar de rosas vermelhas deixadas por Selena.

ROCK: Malditas Rosas!

Rock dispara um golpe que avança pelas escadarias destruindo o Jardim de Rosas e corre até seus amigos. Mas os sentidos começam a falhar. As rosas dispersas espalham veneno pelas escadarias e pelo ar. E ele começa a cair aos poucos. Perdendo a consciencia.

Selena e Aghata caminham até eles. Selena estende a mão sobre eles e eleva seu cosmo.

AGHATA: O que está fazendo Selena...?

SELENA: Eliminando a exposição ao venendo de seus corpos... Os cosmos deles impediram o veneno de fazer efeito completo barrando-o parcialmente...

AGHATA: O teste acabou então... Que tal... Você conversar com ele...?

SELENA: Não...

AGHATA: Selena... Não tem como saber como...

SELENA: Eu disse não Agahata... Não suportaria ver ele me rejeitar... Eu esquecerei esta dor... Com o tempo...

Os três começam a recuperar os sentidos e se levantarem.

YUN: Onde... Onde estamos...?

SELENA: Estão próximos ao Salão do Grande Mestre... Devem se apressar... A chama de Peixes está quase no fim...

ROCK: Vai nos deixar passar?

SELENA: Vocês conseguiram. Passaram pelas 12 casas.

Assim que os três partem em direção ao Salão do Grande Mestre, Selena desaba em lágrimas e Agahata a abraça.

AGHATA: Perdoe-me por tudo que falei Selena... Eu não estava pensando direito... Sei que você deve estar sofrendo muito...

SELENA: Perdoe-me Aghata... Eu fui tão idiota...

AGHATA: Não chore... Já acabou...

Rock, Yun e Tifa chegam aos tropeços até o salão do Grande Mestre e antes que pudessem abrir os imensos portais, eles se abrem sozinhos revelando o Grande Mestre e Alex que sorri pra eles.

GM: Bem-vindos Cavaleiros de Atena...

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Vamos lá... O último Capítulo desta fic... Vocês imploraram... Pediram... Encheram o saco... E eu decidi dar uma coisinha pra vocês no fim...u.u

Mas nada de pular pro final pra ver o que é não heim? É pra ler tudinho! Senão... A Pure-Petit vai distribuir chutes! ò.o

Vamos às reviews.

**Margarida:** Acho que você tá com azar. Como eu disse, a expert em dar sopapos aqui é a Pure-Petit e duvido que ela faria isso com você. XD

Mas posso dar os parabéns por ler 12 capítulos de uma vez. Geralmente só a Pure-Petit devora minhas fics nessa rapidez. XP

E não fica com raiva das amazonas. Como você é relativamente nova em Saint Seiya Extreme ou outras fics minhas (eu acho), ainda não acostumou com meu gosto por personagens sofredores e dramáticos. Lol.

Enfim. Obrigado pela review. Adorei!

**I Lost a Bet to Madara:** Vocês já estão quase me convencendo... XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Casal favorito não tem. Mas pelo visto tem um personagem favorito? XD

E sabe que já pensei em dar uma lindinha pro Yun? Quem sabe?

**Capítulo 13 – Diante de Atena...**

Rock acorda sobre uma cama macia em lençóis limpos, roupas limpas e seu corpo parece limpo. As feridas parecem tratadas. De um lado, Yun numa cama. Do outro lado, Tifa em outra. Diante dele, o mestre Tidus de Leão em sua armadura de ouro.

TIDUS: Hora de acordar, cabeção.

ROCK: Mestre... Onde a gente tá?

TIDUS: Estão hospedados no templo de Atena. As criadas cuidaram de vocês, deram banho, trataram suas feridas...

ROCK: DERAM BANHO? 'O.O'

TIDUS: Que foi? Tá tímido Cavaleiro lendário...

Tidus abre o sorriso mais largo do mundo.

TIDUS: Não precisa ficar com vergonha Rock... Eu vou te contar da vez que...

MAYARA: Não vá ensinar nada pro garoto, pervertido amoral!

TIDUS: Mayara? x.x

MAYARA: Atena e o Grande Mestre requisitam a presença de vocês. Apresentem-se.

Rock, Yun e Tifa se levantam e caminham até a presença do Grande Mestre. Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, Cãncer, Leão e Virgem de um lado. Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes de outro, formando um corredor.

Assim que os três caminham pelo meio deles e fazem reverencia ao Grande Mestre e a Atena, Alex corre e abraça Rock. Em seguida ela dá um beijo na testa dele e de Yun e um no rosto de Tifa.

ALEX: Bem-vindos meus nobres Cavaleiros... Todos vocês...

GM: Com ardor e determinação, vocês atravessaram as 12 casas do Zodíaco. Cavaleiros de ouro... O que declaram...?

TODOS: Nós testemunhamos com nossos próprios olhos o poder destes cavaleiros e atestamos que eles venceram com louvor os obstáculos que lhes impusemos. Os 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro reconhecem estes Cavaleiros como Cavaleiros Lendários!

Os três se colocam de joelhos. Alex se volta pra eles.

ALEX: Levantem-se. Não é necessário que se ajoelhem mais. Vocês são valorosos cavaleiros da confraria de Atena.

GM: É verdade, mas precisarão de armaduras. Já que as deles foram destruídas durante as batalhas das 12 casas.

ALEX: Mayara... Poderia consertar as armaduras dos três, por gentileza?

MAYARA: Seu pedido é uma ordem, Atena. Começarei os reparos o mais cedo possível.

Rock olha ao redor, buscando todos os Cavaleiros que lhes ensinaram tanto e que tanto se dedicaram para seu crescimento e com um leve asceno ele agradece a cada um deles.

**-Dia seguinte. Ponto de encontro dos Excluídos-**

Os três estavam sentados nas ruínas olhando pro céu e pensando. Quando, de repente, Rock se levanta e espreguiça.

ROCK: Ah... Vou correr um pouco... Esse lugar tá um tédio...

TIFA: Depois do dia de ontem... Eu só quero paz e sossego por um bom tempo...

YUN: Eu tô morto...

TIDUS: O dia está um calor danado... Por que não fazem algo divertido? Como nadar na cachoeira por exemplo? Eu vou lá sempre que posso...

YUN: O senhor vai lá pra dar em cima das garotas mestre...

TIDUS: E vocês podiam seguir meu exemplo. Por que não vão lá procurar umas garotas pra namorar heim? Hahahaha!

ROCK: Ah... Eu não quero saber de outras garotas...

Rock se lembra de Alex. Era apaixonado por ela desde que se lembrava, mas não conseguia esquecer o fato de que ela amava Ikarus de Sagitário. E mesmo que ela o amasse, jamais poderia haver amor entre eles. Não pode haver amor entre humanos e deuses.

E Rock se perde em pensamentos enquanto corre. Ele corria pelos arredores da Vila de Artolia onde costumava fazer suas caminhadas. E começa a passar por um campo de flores que ele já conhecia. Suas memórias despertam a medida que ele caminha pelo campo floridos. Rosas vermelhas. As mais belas que já viu. E no centro do Campo de Rosas, uma mulher de cabelos loiros e soltos, num belo vestido de seda branco, estava de pé olhando pro céu.

ROCK: Oi... Eu já vi você antes não já? Uma vez eu tava passando por aqui... E vi você neste mesmo lugar... Tinha se machucado com o espinho de uma rosa...

SELENA: Sim. E você tratou do meu ferimento... Foi muito gentil...

ROCK: Eu me lembro... Mas nossa... Faz tanto tempo... Eu esqueci seu nome... Qual é mesmo...?

O coração de Selena aperta. Deveria dizer seu nome? Ele saberia que ela era a Amazona de Peixes. Amazona por quem ele provavelmente não nutre muito amor já que ela quase o matara e a seus amigos. Por fim, ela simplesmente faz o que acha melhor.

SELENA: Meu nome é... Alícia...

ROCK: Alícia? É um nome bonito... Bom. Tenho de ir agora. Tome cuidado com espinhos de rosas heim?

SELENA: Espere... Seu nome é Rock... Não é?

ROCK: Ah sim. Isso mesmo. Você se lembra é?

SELENA: Como poderia esquecer...? Você foi tão gentil comigo... As pessoas não costumam ser gentis comigo sabe...?

ROCK: Ah eu acho isso dificil... Você é tão linda... Não me leve a mal...

SELENA: Obrigada... É lisonjeador... Mas independente disso, as pessoas pensam coisas ruins de mim... E... Elas tem razão de pensar isso de mim... Eu até já acostumei... Agora me sinto estranha estando ao lado de alguém tão gentil...

ROCK: Como podem dizer coisas horríveis de uma pessoa tão linda como você? Idiotas! Isso me deixa furioso!

SELENA: (Risos)

ROCK: Que foi? u.u

SELENA: Você fica uma gracinha quando está bravo...

Selena ajeita uma mecha de cabelo sobre a orelha e olha pra Rock com o rosto vermelho a ponto de explodir de vergonha.

SELENA: Rock... Gostaria de me fazer compania? Só um pouquinho...?

ROCK: Claro... Eu não me importo... Mas posso perguntar o que uma garota como você fica fazendo aqui..?

SELENA: Este lugar é especial pra mim... Muitas coisas aconteceram aqui... E eu cuido dessas rosas como memória a pessoas especiais pra mim...

Rock finalmente vê os túmulos que quase não podiam ser vistos devido às roseiras que cresciam ao redor.

ROCK: São... Familiares seus...?

SELENA: Minha mãe... E um... Amigo de infância...

ROCK: Entendo... Sinto muito...

SELENA: Diga-me Rock... O que pensa ao olhar pra essa rosa...? Que ela é bela...? Que ela é solitária...? E o que os espinhos são pra ela...?

ROCK: Bom... Eu nunca pensei muito nisso... Mas acho que uma rosa é solitária e cria espinhos ao redor dos caules, pra que ninguém se aproxime... Mas acontece que ninguém resiste a beleza da rosa. E as pessoas querem pegá-la apesar dos espinhos. Admirar sua beleza, ou oferecê-la de presente a outra pessoa...

SELENA: Então... Os espinhos não são impecilho pros outros...?

ROCK: São. Os espinhos podem te machucar. Mas os espinhos podem ser contornados... Se a rosa deixar, ela pode ser colhida e fazer parte de uma bela história...

Selena sorri.

SELENA: Não sabia que você tinha tanta sabedoria...

ROCK: Ah que isso... É só um pouquinho de bom senso...

SELENA: Coisa que muitas pessoas não tem... Em terra de cego...

ROCK: É... Acho que faz sentido... Mas por que pergunta...?

SELENA: Eu decidi seguir o conselho de uma amiga e buscar fazer parte de uma bela história... Apesar dos meus espinhos...

Selena se levanta.

SELENA: Devo ir agora, Rock... Mas se possível... Gostaria de vê-lo novamente... E conversar mais com você... Quem sabe da próxima vez que vier treinar por estes lados...?

Ela entrega a rosa pra ele. A distância, eles não notam a figura sombria por trás de uma árvore observando-os cautelosa e silenciosamente.

ROCK: Obrigado...

SELENA: Até mais Rock de Pegasus...

ROCK: Até mais Alícia...

Selena parte. E Rock volta pra casa, cheirando a rosa. Uma chuva cálida de verão começa a cair e Rock cobre a rosa com sua camisa e entra na casa. Yun estava dormindo no sofá. Tifa sentada na janela olhando pro céu.

TIFA: O que tem aí Rock? Por onde andou...?

ROCK: Por aí... E isso é só uma rosa...

TIFA: É linda... Onde a colheu? Coloque-a num vaso pra que ela não morra...

ROCK: É. Vou fazer isso.

**-Casa de Aquário-**

Aghata estava diante da entrada da Casa de Aquário observando o dia maravilhoso e a chuva gostosa que caía do céu, quando vê Selena subindo as 12 casas. Agora com seu rosto coberto pela máscara.

AGHATA: Selena... Já voltou da visita a sua mãe...?

SELENA: Sim Aghata...

AGHATA: Ok. Não posso ver seu rosto, mas sua voz soa bem mais alegre... Aconteceu alguma coisa de especial hoje...?

SELENA: Quem sabe...? Talvez...

AGHATA: Ei... Não esconda as coisas de mim... Eu sou sua melhor amiga não sou...?

SELENA: Claro que é Aghata... Mas não se preocupe... Não foi nada... Sabe aqueles dias em que você está simplesmente... Bem...?

AGHATA: Entendo... Bom, fico feliz de vê-la bem...

SELENA: Obrigada... Vou retornar a Casa de Peixes agora... Nos falamos depois Aghata...

Aghata sorri. Em seguida ela estende a mão pro alto aparando as gotas de chuva e as observa. Aghata gostava de congelá-las instantaneamente na palma da mão e observar o formato que adquiriam.

LESATH: Ei linda...

AGHATA: Já disse Lesath... Deixe de ser exagerado...

Lesath abraça Aghata por trás, retira a máscara dela e a beija calorosamente acariciando sua face enrubescida.

AGHATA: O dia está lindo não está...?

LESATH: Não tanto quanto você...

Os dois amantes sentam-se nas escadarias, abraçados e juntos observam os céus. Selena chega a casa de Peixes e deita-se em sua cama, observando pela janela a chuva de verão que traz um belo arco-íris no céu.

_"They will see... We'll fight until eternity..._

_Come with me... We'll stand and fight togheter..._

_Through our strenght we'll make a better day tomorrow..._

_We shall never surrender..."_

O fim...

Gostaria de encerrar essa fic com um trecho da Música "Shall Never Surrender" Trilha Sonora de Devil May Cry 4 (O trechinho acima). O estilo inícial da música não combina muito com o Saint Seiya, mas este trecho em particular onde a música adquire um aspecto mais "baladinha" casa perfeito com essa fic e Saint Seiya em geral. Quem quiser procurar a música pra baixar, é fácil de achar. Vai no site Blue Laguna ou no site Galbadia Hotel (Procura no Google. O Blue Laguna tem com certeza e deve ser mais fácil de se orientar pelo site) ou procura no Youtube mesmo.

É o fim desta fic gente! Gostaria de dizer algumas palavras. Primeiro, agradecer a quem contribuiu pra fazer dela o que ela é. Dando idéias, fazendo personagens... Foi uma surpresa pra mim, desvendar estes personagens e a medida que eu escrevia enxergar coisas novas neles que não imaginava que existiam. Também achei super-divertido, o fato dessa fic ter contribuído muito para o crescimento de Saint Seiya Extreme e seu já extenso background. Eu sinto que deveria pedido uma contribuição de pessoas que acompanham esta fic e ainda não deram uma contribuição. E que com certeza merecem ter seu espacinho aqui. Por isso, já estou selecionando algumas pessoinhas a quem gostaria de pedir estas contribuiçãozinha. Sinto muito, não ter oferecido antes gente, mas pretendo remediar isso.

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus...

Metal Ikarus, signing off...


End file.
